Cold Kiss
by Hail-Knight
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Undercover

**~Cold Kiss~  
Chapter One  
Undercover**

_'We are the organization they come to when there is a vampire terrorizing their home, town or city.  
You are here to make a difference; to exterminate the monsters that don't belong here.  
And once you are in, you stay in.'_

The four ran through the supposedly empty building as fast as they could. Their weapons were drawn and they were ready for any attack. Not a single sound was made as their feet met the floor while they ran. Unfortunately, nothing else made a sound throughout the building; the thing they were hunting didn't make a sound. They were searching the sixth floor of the twenty-story building; fifteen floors down only five more to go.

~*~

She walked down the long dark hallway of the first floor alone. The sound of her slow footsteps echoed through the small passageway; her heels created a sharp clicking sound, which also echoed through the hall. Calmly passing doorways and other hallways, she didn't feel nervous or afraid. She had walked through these hallways alone many times before. However, she didn't realize that on the second floor that a man sat listening. As soon as the sound reached his ears, he silently took off to find the owner of the footsteps.

~*~

They were careful to make no noise as they ran down the stairs to the fourth floor. Searching every room, every office, every bathroom, and every other type of room there was in this building. The fourth floor had more rooms than the sixth and fifth. Still, nothing was visible or audible in this edifice. It almost seemed like a waste of time, but they knew he was somewhere in the building. He may not be making any noise, but he was there; his kind was silent, agile, and deadly.

~*~

His bloodlust grew stronger as the scent of her blood reached his nose. Only seconds later, she came into view. Slowly, he inched closer and silently, he stepped behind her. His left hand grabbed her arm while his right hand wrapped around her neck and grabbed her chin, jerking it to the right to give his mouth access to her neck. As his teeth penetrated her skin, she screamed as loud as she could, letting the screams travel through the building.

~*~

Once they heard her screams, they wasted no time rushing to the first floor, only two floors away. It was harder to mask their footsteps as they hurried to save the woman's life. The leader ran faster than the others, more determination rushing through her veins. She had to catch him; she just _had _to. For so long - _too _long - he'd be able to elude them. But she wanted that to be over; she wanted him to be in custody. She would be the one to end his days of living.

~*~

The body was drained of blood. He let the woman's body fall to the floor, dead and cold. The thirst wasn't entirely sated, but their footsteps were close; closer than he had expected. To his left was a window and to his right was another hallway. Looking straight into the darkness of the hallway he was currently in, he saw them running towards him as fast as they could. The leader was ahead of the others, her gun pointed forwards. He stood in the shadows, motionless, watching them.

~*~

She could see the outline of his body standing motionless. He was watching them, she knew. Her gun was pointing straight at him, but she didn't shoot. Neither did the others, though they were afraid that their leader had become frightened by this demon's presence. However, that wasn't the case. Astonishment was what she was feeling; why hadn't he fled? Did he plan to kill the four so he would have no more problems? Her entire body was covered with midnight blue clothes; she kept her face covered with a matching blue mask. Only her crystal blue eyes showed.

~*~

None of them moved to shoot at him, so he remained still, watching them. A chuckle escaped his lips, causing all but the leader to tighten the grips on their guns. They were afraid; the leader wasn't. He swiftly moved to hit the weapons out of all of their hands and throw them against the wall. His hands grabbed the hands of the leader and loosened her grip on the gun. Another chuckle left his lips; his breath brushed against her covered ear and neck. "What's wrong? Can't you do your job? Or are you a rookie?" his deep voice taunted her.

~*~

As soon as his body moved from behind her to in front of her, she tightened her grip on the gun once again and took shot at him. It only caused him to laugh mockingly as he jumped out the window into the dark shadows of the forest. She hadn't even been able to get a glimpse of him. He was smart enough to keep out of hers and the others' line of sight. Sighing, she let her arm fall as she looked at the woman on the floor. There was no evidence of anyone causing her death, except for the two puncture marks in her neck. Not a single drop of blood spilled out of either of the wounds. "We couldn't save her."

~*~

"You didn't catch him!? How could you not catch him!? You were in the same god damn building as him!" their mentor, Scarlet, yelled. The anger she was feeling was consuming her; this man was getting in her way. It had taken her so long to enter the Vhat Organization; it would only take him moments to destroy everything. Her students need never know of her true intentions. "Eclipse! You are supposed to be the leader when I'm not around! As the leader, you are supposed to make sure the mission is completed _successfully_!" She couldn't explain the reason she froze up.

"My apologies," Eclipse said in a shameful tone. After all, she was the one that had completely frozen up. She wanted that man dead as much as Scarlet did. Her uncle had recruited her because he knew she would be a good hunter; a good avenger. Eclipse's parents, he told her, were killed by a vampire; the vampire they were currently hunting. This made her angry. She couldn't catch the man that murdered her parents. "I . . . I tried my best, but he was able to avoid my shots. Next time, I'll do better."

"You better! Or I'll have to mention this to your uncle!" Scarlet threatened. The way they were currently trying to capture the man wasn't working. They needed to take a different approach. "This isn't working, even with our best agents. I'd suggest undercover, but who would be crazy enough to go undercover to catch him? We've sent many undercover and he's killed _every one _of them. Nobody would even consider it." It was too dangerous to be near him; especially with his bloodlust. No human can run faster than a vampire and without weapons, they couldn't overpower the vampire species.

"I'll do it," Eclipse pulled her mask off and gave her mentor a determined look. Her teammates gasped and stuttered out protests, but none of them were understandable. "If anyone should catch him, it should be me. Now, _be quiet_!" The others were silenced and Scarlet watched in interest. Eclipse really wanted to catch this man no matter what. That fact could work to her advantage. She smiled to herself and kept everyone quiet by putting her hand up.

"If you're willing to do such a thing, I suppose I'll have to allow it. However, before you proceed with your mission, you'll have to be told of all the risks," Scarlet opened a large book and flipped to the middle. "As are the rules, no one else will be with you, so back up will be impossible. You'll be given an apartment to live in to keep the organization safe from discovery. We'll have a car pick you up at the end of every week for your report. And there's a possibility that he'll know you're in the organization and take you hostage, if he doesn't kill you, that is. Lastly, he could turn you into a vampire. Any questions?"

"No." However, she did have a question. When would she start? Her uncle was rich, so it didn't take long to set the entire thing up. She was given enough money to live on her own in the large apartment, with two bedrooms, three bathrooms - each bedroom has its own - one kitchen slash dining room, and living room. Rent was twenty-five hundred a month, a lot, but she had it. Only two days later, she was living in this apartment, readying herself for her search. All his victims seemed to be around the block she was living on, so Scarlet concluded that he must live somewhere nearby. After all, it seemed murders only happened where the murderer was comfortable.

She would make herself known at the local club. That would be a great place to get loose girls to feed from. No one would even notice her being lead away from the dance floor. It's just the place he could be hiding in while also looking for his next meal. Dangerous, but smart idea. The music flowed through the club perfectly as the people inside danced non-stop. Eclipse walked through the crowd that stood to the side of the dance floor, making her way to the bar. The bartender in front of her asked her as soon as she sat down what she would like to drink; a Martini. He wore the same thing as the other bartenders, white long sleeved shirt, formal black vest, black tie, and black formal pants. His bright green eyes sparkled as the colorful lights of the club hit them and his short black hair was messier than any of the others working behind the bar. _Sora Kaisho _was one of the most popular clubs in the city surrounded by trees.

The club was owned by a rich guy named Gaara. The brother of the woman who created a cosmetics line called Cosmet. Their brother was a successful businessman for the popular Vhatta Company; a company that sold weapons to the government and the Vhat Organization. However, he did not know who the company sold the weapons to. Eclipse had been one of the women - along with December, Ivy, and Pandora - who adored the green eyed red head. But there was something dangerously mysterious about him. She thought about this while she sipped her Martini. The red head managed to keep the police away from his club, though there didn't seem to be anything illegal happening in the club. He even managed to avoid paparazzi, who wanted to catch him doing something bad. It was as if he didn't exist; like he was a fictional character in a cartoon that someone drew up to satisfy the clubbers of _Sora Kaisho_.

Many men were attracted to her thin figure and tan skin as well as the short strapless leopard print dress (*) that she wore. It was revealing and most of the men who sat at the bar stared at her breasts, angering the female companions of the men who had one. She ignored them all; all except for the bartender who had served her the Martini. He kept his attention mostly on her and within a few minutes he struck up a conversation with her. "I've never seen you around here before," he said as he ran a cloth over the bar top. "Have you just moved into an apartment on the block or are you just new to the club scene?" A small smile appeared on her face as she placed her drink down.

"Both," she replied. He looked at her with curiosity. "I just moved out of my uncle's house into an apartment not far from here. This is the most popular club around here, so I thought I'd check it out. But honestly, I'm not that good when it comes to clubbing." As she spoke, he placed a drink in front of the girl that sat a seat away from her, but his eyes remained on her. She sipped the last of her Martini and he took the glass from her.

"Another?" he asked and she nodded. Within a few seconds, she had another Martini placed in front of her. This was better than being locked up in the Vhat Organization building. She had freedom and she didn't have to worry about Scarlet breathing down her neck. However, she did have a job to complete, though she wasn't sure _how _she would complete it. The man that they were hunting was probably _very _careful when he interacted with someone - if he even interacted with anyone. "You've never been on the dance floor? Most women have been on the dance floor at leave ten times before they're even eighteen."

"I'm not like most girls," she smiled slightly as she took a sip of her drink. Her response caused him to smirk as he began making a drink for another customer. "Most girls have had their first kiss by the age of nineteen, but I never did." That was true. In fact, she had never even had a boyfriend. Being in the Vhat Organization had prevented such a normal thing from happening. Her Uncle Phoenix had prevented many things from happening. She had never been allowed to live outside of the walls of the Vhat Organization, unfortunately; she would have loved to live on her own with no one to look over her shoulder.

"I get off of work in an hour or so; I could help you with dancing on the dance floor," he offered in a kind tone. His back was to her as he reached for the alcohol. Eclipse smiled and placed her right hand on her knee. This could work to her advantage. He may not be the man she was hunting for - his voice wasn't the same - but he could lead her to who she _was _hunting for. There was a small smile on his face as he turned to face her. "Well?"

"I might just have to take you up on that," she replied. This would be helpful; not only would she be able to dance on the dance floor, she might be able to attract the attention of the vampire. It felt a little wrong to use the bartender like that, but she had to catch that murderer no matter what. By the time his shift had ended, she had finished her second Martini. He came to her side and held his hand out like a gentleman. Eclipse took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Men watched as the girl they had been interested in allowed the bartender to rest his hands on her hips. She knew how to dance, but she had never actually danced with someone. "You know, I don't believe you told me your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he stopped dancing and held his right hand out. "My name is Forest."

"And my name is Eclipse," she took his hand and shook it. Each had a smile on their face as they began dancing again. After a few moments of dancing, she didn't need his guidance and moved on her own. The music continued on as they danced provocatively. While Eclipse's hips moved against his, she completely forgot about the mission and the Vhat Organization. She felt like a normal woman just enjoying herself at a club.

Why did she have to be so limited; so caged? When her uncle had told her that her parents had been killed by a vampire, of course she had wanted to kill the monster that had caused her pain, but she never imagined that she would be locked up inside the walls of the Vhat Organization. Now that she really thought about it, she had made a big mistake by accepting Phoenix's offer. If she hadn't, though, she would have been in an orphanage and foster home after foster home. Being normal was no longer an option. After all, the motto of the organization was, _'We are the organization they come to when there is a vampire terrorizing their home, town, or city. You are here to make a difference; to exterminate the monsters that don't belong here. And once you are in, you stay in.' _She could _never _leave the organization, even if she wanted to. Abandoning the Vhat Org would be punishable by death. Phoenix, the head of the Vhat Org, wouldn't go easy on her just because she was his niece. She would love to leave the organization, but not before she got the one man who seemed to be able to avoid her. "I don't understand how a girl like you could not have had her first kiss," Forest commented after they had been dancing for half an hour. Eclipse laughed.

"I've been living with my uncle all my life and he's very . . . old fashioned," she replied with a smile. As the song ended, they made their way over to the bar. "And I'm very hard to win over." Another truth; she didn't trust people easily. Whenever she was on a mission, she kept from people - men, mostly - because of her lack of trust. Anybody could be a vampire; no one could be trusted. Forest smiled and chuckled.

"I see," he asked the bartender on duty for a Manhattan while Eclipse asked for another Martini. Forest was kind and seemed human. He had removed his vest and tie, leaving him in a white shirt that had a few buttons undone and his formal black pants. When their drinks were placed in front of them, they both immediately took a sip. Eclipse looked at the wall clock and sighed. It was late - or early, depending on how you look at it; it was one thirty in the morning. She took one more sip of her drink before turning to Forest.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," she slowly stood up and placed her money on the counter for her third drink. "Thank you. I actually had fun." Before he had a chance to respond, she kissed him on the cheek and made her way towards the door. While the first day of being undercover didn't bring her any closer to catching the demon she was after, she was bringing herself closer to a bartender that would be able to provide her with all the juicy gossip at the club.

~*~

The two men walked in the shadows, quieter than was humanly possible. They wore long black trench coats that concealed their bodies and kept them hidden in the darkness of the ally. A blond haired girl in a short strapless leopard print dress walked out of the club _Sora Kaisho_, her heels making a clicking sound as she walked. A new girl; she had just moved into an apartment building not far from the club. They continued to follow her, even when she got in her car and drove off; they ran in the shadows beside the car. She was unaware she was being followed. "Where is he?" the younger one asked.

"It seems he didn't come along with her," the older one replied. They stood outside of her apartment building. When it came to making decisions, he - the man they were talking about - was stupid. "This was an unintelligent decision; sending the girl out alone. He must remember that we are after the information she knows. Or perhaps, he sent her out purposely, to get rid of her and the information with her. So let's not approach her just yet. First, we must figure out his and her motive." One last look at her apartment building and they shrunk back into the shadows, heading towards their abode.

* * *

(*) Dress 1 [Link to picture on my profile]

By the way, I didn't know the names of the alcoholic drinks; I got the names from Wikipedia. Sources: List of Cocktails, Wine, Champagne (wine). There was no Champagne or Wine mentioned in this chapter; just for future reference, so you don't think I know the names of the alcoholic drinks by heart.

Please tell me if you like the first chapter of the revised version. Thank you to Lanny9000990009 for being so supportive and doing a great job at motivating me! And thank you to those who actually reviewed (including Lanny9000990009) 'Cold Kiss.'


	2. Chapter 2: Strange

**~Cold Kiss~  
****Chapter Two  
Strange**

**

* * *

Thank you to Lanny9000990009, Snowy-ninja, and Kida-of-the-Wolves for reviewing.

* * *

**

_'We are the reason they exist.  
__They want us dead.  
However, they can't get rid the world of us.'_

He stood in his private room running his hands over the back of the woman. The lights had been turned down along with the heat. His skin was cold and she shivered as his fingers touched her bare skin. She sighed as his lips trailed down her jaw to her neck. Usually the wine laced with blood could satisfy him, but there was nothing that could compare to the fresh blood of a content woman. All were unaware when he lured them to his private room. They thought he really wanted sex from them. However, what he really wanted was the blood that ran through their veins. Sex didn't interest him; he had never had a woman. This woman, he didn't know her name, didn't smell particularly appetizing. Then again, they never did. As he bit into her neck, he covered her mouth with his hand to muffle to the screams. The blood didn't taste amazing, but it satisfied him and that was all that mattered.

~*~

She lived a normal life during the day and an undercover life at night. Eclipse had to find _something _to pin on him; the vampire. Searching deaths that had occurred recently had brought nothing. Even searching through the missing persons database didn't help. It was as if he had dropped off the face of the Earth; as if he had disappeared. That wasn't possible, though. He must be hiding; he must have found out that they had sent someone undercover somehow. If that had happened, that meant that someone from Vhat Org was giving him information, mission plans, and names of agents, which was impossible. No one was allowed outside of the Vhat Org walls unless they were going on a mission. They weren't even allowed to call someone outside of the walls. So if he had found out from someone in the organization, it meant that _Phoenix _was responsible and that wasn't possible. Who the hell was this man?

~*~

They were looking for him, he knew, and he also knew that they would try several different ways to catch him. Undercover, bait, and they would try to figure out his pattern. Did he even have a pattern? He used his club to find his victims, but they wouldn't notice; he only drank the blood of women; and he never left a single piece of evidence linking him to their deaths. Was that a pattern? Of course, only using his club was dangerous, so he picked up women who had no connection to his club in anyway. That's right; the famous Sabaku no Gaara was the vampire the Vhat Org was looking for; _he _was the one who had killed those women; and _he _was the one that had been in the building that night. It made him chuckle darkly when he thought about that. They would _never_ know it was him. They would _never_ catch him. None of their tricks would ever work on him.

~*~

Days, eight to be exact, had passed since she had gone undercover. She had absolutely nothing on the mystery man. Every other night, she went to the club, listening to the stories of the clubbers, but none of their ridiculous gossip helped. The women hoped to run into the owner of the club while the men just talked about the women's tits. When she was at the club, she sat next to the bartender, Forest; he had gossip that was worthy of being called _useful_. The women that were missing or found dead were mostly women who had been seen around _Sora Kaisho._ When she had arrived home late that night, she checked the records of each of the women's death. _Alice Malloy _found dead five miles from _Sora Kaisho. Eliz Bet _found dead in the club's bathroom. _Trish Valaa _was seen in the club before found dead in the city's river. _Georgia, Melissa, Ali, Raven, Olivia, Lily, Haley, Yvonne, Ivy, Tuesday, Sandra, Clio, Jen, Iris, Jupiter, Kali, Lilith, Savannah, Phoebe, Tara, Emily, Jessica, Danielle, Cindy, Emily, Emma, Isabella, Samantha, Ashley, Sarah, Alyssa, Natalie, Chloe, Brianna; _they were all seen in the club often. They were regulars; the bartenders even remember what drink each woman would drink. Whoever this man was, he was using _Sora Kaisho_ to find his meals.

~*~

_At the age of three, Ai Kumori was left with no parents as they were killed late one night while the young girl was asleep. The bodies of her parents were completely drained of blood, which authorities told the reporters that the coroner confirmed took at least two hours to do. There was absolutely no evidence of any stranger braking into the house; in fact, there was no evidence of a stranger being in the house. The young girl was taken by her uncle, Keitaro Fuji. What killed the parents exactly was never discovered; the authorities closed the case due to lack of evidence. _He read the article about the little girl called Ai Kumori for about the thirty-second time. It had been pinned on him, he learned, when he was fighting off a group of hunters. The girl would be a year younger than him today. Had she told the hunters that it had been the evil vampire that had killed her parents? But the article had said she had been asleep at the time of her parents' murder. Why had he been blamed for the death of Ai Kumori's parents? True, he had been the same age then as he was now, but he definitely didn't kill her parents. What was his motive? They didn't think he needed a motive, though. To kill a little girl's parents, he needed a motive.

~*~

She tossed and turned unconsciously; she was sleeping and having a nightmare. All she could see was a small room; she didn't know how to leave the room. As she tried to turn the door handle, she realized she was too short to even reach it. But she _had _to get the door open. Someone was screaming; someone needed help. Only _she _could do something. "MOM!" as soon as the words left her lips, her eyes opened and her pupils shrunk. Her body automatically sat up quickly. Her mother was the one screaming and the monster had caused it. He had killed her mother and she would make him pay. If he had family, she would kill them first; she would make him suffer, like he had made her suffer. She would _torture_ him.

~*~

He sat at the end of the bar, sipping his wine. Forest was working in front of him. He considered the man a good bartender; trustworthy. However, the man wasn't aware that his boss's wine contained the blood of a human. Looking around the club he watched as everyone, men mostly, talked eagerly; something about a hot girl. But he didn't care about who they were talking about. As long as the person didn't try to figure his secret out, he didn't care that they were around his club. It brought in a lot of money, his club, but it wasn't like he needed it. He had all the money in the world. That's what his long life had brought him; lasting riches and all the women that would easily let him kiss their necks, giving him access to their blood. When he was turned into this bloodsucking creature, he never expected it would be so easy to get away with drinking the blood of all these women.

~*~

The music of the club could be heard from outside. Eclipse wore a short black dress (*); low cut v neck, if it could be called a v _neck_. It went down to her abdomen with a small diamond looking object keeping her breasts from being exposed. The dress went up around her neck, holding it up. She walked right to the bar, sitting in front of Forest. A small smile appeared on his face. "Same as usual?" he asked her. It had been ten days since her first day undercover and as it was already said, she had gone to the club every other day. Forest had gotten to know what her favorite drink was. The Martini; it was the only drink she ordered and she refused any drink a guy wanted to buy for her.

"I have a question, Forest," Eclipse said as she took a sip of her drink. The bartender's attention was on her completely when he heard her words. A thoughtful expression was plastered on her face. It was a question she wasn't sure she should ask at first, but it was that kind of question that you just have to know the answer to. A question you had to ask or it would bug drive you insane. "Has Gaara even been seen around the club?" His face changed slightly and showed a hint of annoyance. Obviously, he had been asked about Gaara by many girls before. The owner of the club - while liked by the employees - was asked about too much.

"Yeah, he usually sits at the end of the bar, near the stairs that lead to his private room," he replied. Eclipse tried to bring his spirits back up by shrugging and giving him a big smile.

"Honestly, I don't understand what the big deal is. The girls are only attracted to him because he's rich. I know a guy that the girls should be chasing instead," she gave him a suggesting smile and sipped her Martini. Her comment seemed to raise his spirits as he smiled and placed a customer's beverage in front of them. "So how _are _you? Anything interesting happen?" Their relationship had grown casual, but both were interested. A relationship with a human wouldn't be helpful, though, when it came to finding that monster.

"I'm fine and nothing has really happen. Of course another girl has fallen hard for Gaara. Thing is, no one has seen her since she's approached him. Probably too embarrassed to show her face around here after he rejected her," Forest shrugged and served another drink to another customer. This made Eclipse think. A girl had fallen hard for Gaara - no surprise there - and she hadn't been around the club since. Even if she was embarrassed that he had rejected her, she wouldn't stop going to her favorite club. Did he prevent her from entering the club again? If club owners prevented girls who were attracted to them out of their club, there wouldn't be many girls in the clubs. So that was unlikely. Weird, it was definitely weird. "How are _you_?"

"Okay, just a little bored. I'm looking for a little fun," she said sipping the last of her Martini. The song changed to a bouncy beat by a techno group as the two stared at each other for a few minutes in silence. She knew when his shift ended; in about ten minutes. Another dance with him was something they both looked forward to. Once again, all the men were staring at Eclipse's body, revealed by a short dress and once again, she ignored them all. All except for the bartender who admired her thin figure, tan skin, and bright blue eyes.

~*~

The dark gray haired woman had a pale hand holding a small eye pendant. She also wore a special eight pointed star necklace around her neck that contained an eye with a green iris in the middle. Her lips were naturally purple and her eyes were naturally shaded a grayish purple color. This woman wore a purple and black dress that had flaring sleeves and was cut low. Her fishnet covered pale legs were visible as the dress was cut a few inches below her hips in front while the back went to the floor. The sound of her black high heel shoes could be heard throughout the dark cave like hallway. Dark gray bricks lined the walls matching the gray stones that lined the floor of the hall. On the ceiling every three feet were small dim hanging lights. Between every three feet, there was one patch of darkness lasting one foot, but the light wasn't needed by this woman.

Her destination was reached within twenty minutes of walking down the long dim lit hallway. The room she stepped into was also dimly lit and contained a dark oak desk with an oak chair behind it. The color theme of the room was red and black. Against the opposite wall of the door leaned a man who could barely be seen, but this woman knew who it was. She had been summoned by him. "Master Gaara," she spoke in a quiet hoarse voice. "I have been looking into the eyes of Unouhi, but I cannot see anything of a hunter. Are you sure the elders were telling the truth?"

"Why would the elders lie, Unsuitougakari (+)?" Gaara asked moving away from the wall in a threatening manner. "Do you _really_ believe they would _risk_ their lives by _lying_ to _me_? I must ask you, are you even a daughter of Unouhi?" The woman seemed to take his question as an insult and her hair stood up as if she had been struck by lightning. The eyes on the necklace and pendant began to glow, but Gaara didn't appear frightened by her at all. She stepped forward a few steps as she clenched her teeth and glared at the red head.

"_How dare you_! How dare you question my abilities! You seem to forget, I can make it so you have _no_ future! How would that fit into your plans?" she was silenced by a hand on her throat. A breathless gag escaped her throat as the hand grasping her neck tightened.

"How dare _you_ threaten _me_," he growled menacingly. His grip tightened and choking sounds continued to leave the lips of the woman. "A true daughter of Unouhi would know better than that. How disappointed would your mother be right now? I'm sure she would tell you that you've done something foolish. I give you life; I keep you alive! It is _very_ easy to take that life away." As he said the last sentence, her skin began to wrinkle and her already pale skin became even paler. Her hair turned white as a strangled cry left her lips.

"No! Please! My youth," she screamed, but was silenced when she was thrown into a wall. Everything that he had done to her was reversed as he let go of her. She straightened up and bowed to her master. "My apologies, Master. I will continue to look into the eyes of Unouhi and let you know if I see _anything_ of a hunter." She rushed out of the room faster than would be believed possible. The species of Tellers were all about youth and Gaara gave it to them in exchange for their services. Usually they ate the hearts of Sprites, but they were hard to catch, even for the Tellers. He provided them youth without the hassle of catching the Sprites. Sometimes, though, the Tellers really got on his nerves.

~*~

The two danced closely together, his knee in between her legs as they were grinding into each other. His hands rested on her hips, though they weren't guiding her movements. It surprised him the first they danced; she had danced so well. Now it seemed natural for her to sway her hips against his, to run her hands across his chest. So many guys watched in envy as the girl they couldn't gain the attention of danced with the bartender, who didn't even have to try. It made them angry that they couldn't win over the girl. The music continued on as the two enjoyed their dance together. "I've got to go, but I'll see you later," Eclipse said brushing her lips against his cheek. He'd gotten used to her goodbyes and didn't take it personally.

Uneventful, was the walk home, but as soon as she shut the door to her apartment, she screamed. A young looking woman wearing a torn white dress (&) stood in front of her. It looked like a wedding dress, but she was wearing a large hat that didn't seem to fit for a wedding dress. Her skin and hair were ghostly white and her eyes showed sorrow. "Don't do it," she said in a soft voice. Eclipse could say nothing; she didn't know what to say. "Don't do it. Please don't do it." Eclipse backed into the door as the woman stepped closer.

"W-who are you?" she asked, but got no reply. The woman stroked her cheek gently with a smile on her face. Eclipse didn't understand; who the hell was this woman.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman. I wish I could have been there," she spoke in a soft voice and her words surprised Eclipse. The woman wished she could have been there when she had grown up? Then it hit her; the woman looked like her mother - from what she can remember from her dreams. She had the same blue eyes, hair style, her dress even looked familiar. It was her wedding dress, the hat included. Eclipse didn't shrink away from the woman when she realized who she was. Yes, it was incredibly weird that her mother was here because she was supposed to be dead. "Don't do it. You'll regret it."

"Don't . . . do what?" Eclipse finally found her voice and let the confusion flood her voice. The woman back away slowly with her eyes staring straight at Eclipse. She began to fade and Eclipse began to panic. "Don't do what? What will I regret?"

"Don't kill him. He's innocent," she faded; she was gone. Kill who? Who's innocent? Eclipse didn't understand why her mother had come to her that; or _how_ she had even gotten in her apartment. She sighed and headed for her bathroom. Maybe she was just tired and her imagination was acting up. All she needed was some sleep. She would be completely fine tomorrow; completely fine.

~*~

"Master Gaara, I see a young woman coming into your life," Unsuitougakari said in a low voice. Gaara's head snapped up as those words came out of the Teller's mouth. "She is a beautiful young woman with crystal blue eyes and blond hair. Hmm? What is this? I see a man with her; your bartender, but he mustn't get in the way of something that belongs to you. She is really hard to win over and she is not impressed by your riches." Gaara didn't understand. Why did this woman belong to him? So what if his bartender was involved with this woman? A woman in his life was something that he didn't seem possible. A monster such as himself could not be loved.

"Why is this woman important to my future?" he asked in an irritated tone. Unsuitougakari sighed and relaxed her senses. This man was completely clueless when it came to relationships. He didn't know what it was like to be with someone, hold someone, be held, love someone, or be loved. She stood and walked towards the window, looking outside at the gorgeous flowered fields of the mansion. "Unsuitougakari! Answer my question!"

"She is your soul mate, Master Gaara. She is the one who will save you from a life of solitude. Her blood, Master, is the sweetest smelling and the most delicious. You will never find anyone who will be able to save you like she can with her love," she was quiet, afraid that her master would get angry at the mention of love. However, he didn't look angry; he simply looked confused. Love was something he didn't understand. He had been alone for so long, he'd grown used to it. Though, the thought of being loved was somewhat intriguing; somewhat interesting. Unsuitougakari knew that deep inside, this man wanted to be loved and have someone to love.

* * *

(*) Dress 2 [Link to picture on my profile]

(+) Unsuitougakari is a fortune teller; daughter of Unouhi, the fortune queen. Both are subjects of a species known as Tellers who yearn for youth. They eat the hearts of Sprites to remain young; every one hundred years, they eat two Sprite hearts to last (one heart keeps them young for fifty years while two keeps them young for one hundred years). Link to picture of dress and character on my profile. (Unsuitougakari only not Unouhi).

(&) Link to picture of dress and character on my profile.

PLEASE tell me if you like the second chapter of the revised version. I'm working my hardest on this. Okay, Gaara and Eclipse didn't meet in this chapter either, but I'll probably have them meet


	3. Chapter 3: Sour Twist

**~Cold Kiss~  
Chapter Three  
Sour Twist**

**

* * *

Thank you to Kida-of-the-Wolves, Snowy-ninja, and Lanny9000990009 for reviewing.

* * *

**

_'Want me.  
Need me.  
Love me.'_

Unsuitougakari walked through the well lit cave to the den of her mother. Unouhi was waiting for her patiently; waiting for whatever the Teller had to say. "Mother," she said in a concerned voice. "This woman is growing too fond of Master's bartender. She could destroy everything. If she continues on her path, we'll lose our youth and Master will kill her. He cannot kill her or everything will be lost; his death evident. What are we to do?" The mother sighed and thought it over. Only one girl could make sure that the future didn't spiral out of control. Seiteki (+) was a siren who could lure a man in love away from his wife of ten years. She would be perfect for the following job.

"Send Seiteki to seduce the man. And tell Gaara to comfort the girl when her heart is broken," the young woman said in a wise voice. She would do anything to keep her youth; she did not want to lose it. Unsuitougakari rushed out of the cave and towards the hideout of the siren, Seiteki. It didn't take long for her to arrive at the hideout, brief the woman, and watch as the siren left. It wouldn't be long, either, for Seiteki to arrive at the club, _Sora Kaisho_.

~*~

Men stared as the blond woman wearing a short black leather dress zippered down to her lower chest. Two yellow stripes on each side of the zipper came from the bottom to her shoulders. She wore fishnet stockings that really didn't qualify as stockings. Her black high heel shoes made a clicking sound, but it could not be heard over the music. All eyes, even from the women, were on her. At the bar, she could see another blond hair woman. She wore a short black dress (*) as well, but it was cloth and was a halter top type dress. Seiteki stepped up to the bar, smiled at the bartender that the other woman was talking to. "I'll have a Gin and tonic," she spoke in a seductive tone. The bartender was frozen for a moment before quickly making the drink and placing it in front of the woman. "When your shift ends, want to have a little fun?"

"Sure," he said without hesitation. The other woman exclaimed his name, but she was ignored. Not a word she said was heard by the man she had been flirting with for at least a week. She sat burned at the bar while the bartender walked away with the seductive woman. She gulped her Martini until it was gone and pushed the glass away. One of the other bartenders asked if she wanted another, but she said no.

"It's on me, Aiden," a voice said as she was told the price of her two drinks. Eclipse spun around, her eyes connecting with pale blue green ones. The red head stood casually in front of her. She had to admit, he looked even hotter in person. His pale skin, eyes outlined in black, kanji of love on the left side of his forehead, and his black tux, white shirt opened informally revealing his chest, and his black shoes. It was all paid with his never ending money. Even though he was attractive, Eclipse was not impressed.

"As I told your bartender, I'm very hard to win over," she said in an irritated tone while passing by him. He followed her, though, easily. "So your riches won't impress me. Neither will you buying drinks for me. And your charms and good looks won't win me over either. That being said, you might as well leave me alone." As she reached the door, he blocked her way. An annoyed exhale left her lips.

"Alright, so you're hard to win over, I get that. But maybe I want to try," his voice seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place it. She sighed and stepped close to him. He was distant and didn't like much contact from what she had heard. There was only one way to test that. Her fingertips brushed from his cheek to his neck while her body pressed against his. He watched her intently, but didn't push her away.

"I've heard that you're not one for human contact. Well, that's a problem for me," she leaned in so her lips were millimeters away from his. "Because I _love _human contact; and if you don't then what's the point in trying to win me over?" Her breath mingled with his and as she started to move away, he wrapped his arm around her waist and let his lips rest above her ear.

"What evidence do you have to prove that I don't like human contact? For all you know, I love it too," he whispered in her ear. Unsuitougakari was right; this woman had the sweetest smelling blood, but would she really be able to save him from a life of solitude. Eclipse gasped as his lips ran over her neck. In surprise, she pushed him away.

"That won't work on me either. I'm not going to melt in your arms just because you start kissing my neck. I'm not going to fall for you that easily like every other fucking girl in this club. If you even _think_ that, you are _out of your mind_!" she started walking away from him towards the bar. "You rich men are so predictable! You think that every woman you meet will immediately love you and give you whatever you want! Well, I have news for you! I am _not_ like that! So you can just go to hell."

"I'm already there," he mumbled and continued to follow her. When they reached the bar and she had stopped yelling, Gaara sighed and gained her attention. "You don't understand. I'm not flirting with you because I want sex. I'm flirting with you because I want to get to know you. What's the difference between letting me to get to know you than letting the bartender get to know you?" At that question, Eclipse clenched her teeth and pushed away from him, the burn of rejection stinging her heart.

"Because I'm _not_ interested in you," she growled and walked towards the exit once again. This time Gaara didn't follow her. He felt a feeling of despair and lost the hope of being loved. She couldn't save him; she couldn't love him. Slowly, he made his way back to his private room.

~*~

"No, mother! He tried, but she rejected him! We need to do something more! We will lose our youth if we do not!" Unsuitougakari cried out. She could see it happening; her youth being taken away from her by Master Gaara. "Mother! What do we do? I do not want to lose my young skin and beauty! What will we do now?" Her screeches filled the den and her mother was forced to silence her with a voice loss spell.

"Listen to me child," she said in a stern voice. "We will _not_ lose our youth. The girl _will_ fall in love with Gaara. It will take time. We have to be _patient_. But in the meantime, we will send Alice (&) in. She'll stand in the way between Gaara and his soul mate; that'll make him fight for what he wants. Just make sure you tell him to fight for her. When she sees how much he's willing to fight for her, she'll change her mind." But those words weren't reassuring. It wasn't definite that the woman would change her mind. For some odd reason, this woman seemed to hate Gaara. However, she had to fall in love with him; it wasn't just important for the Tellers. It was important for her; for her life.

~*~

"Hello! My name is Alice!" a young woman came up to Eclipse as she was about to enter her apartment. A blond haired woman with brown eyes and tan skin; she wore a short black skirt and a shirt that looked like a navy uniform. She was smiling and held out her hand in a friendly greeting. Eclipse shook her hand with a confused expression on her face.

"Hello. I'm Eclipse. Did you just move into the building?" she asked the strange woman who couldn't seem to stand still. Would this woman want to be her friend? Eclipse really hoped not; she didn't need a friend to get in the way while she was undercover.

"Yes. I live in a few apartments over. Hey, you want to get a drink?" while her voice was sweet, she was somewhat annoying . . . and weird. She was _too_ happy and jumpy. Eclipse smiled slightly, though it was a fake, and chuckled nervously.

"Actually, I'm a little busy. Maybe some other time," her words ended the conversation and she entered her apartment, leaving Alice standing outside the door. What a weird woman.

A few days later, Eclipse sat at the bar of _Sora_ _Kaisho_, but she was as far away from Forest as she could be. He was still talking to the other woman. Where she sat was close to the stairs to the owner's private room. She was trying to avoid conversation and she had been succeeding, but someone couldn't leave her be. "Hey! Eclipse! How are you doing?" a familiar obnoxious voice rang. The blond haired Alice sat beside her with a large smile on her face. "Oh! Look! The owner; isn't he cute?" Eclipse let out an annoyed sigh. Of course Alice thought Gaara was cute, even she, who wasn't that interested, thought he was cute.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey! He's coming over here!"

"Great," she wasn't even paying attention to what Alice was saying, she was just responding randomly. She just hoped she hadn't been asked to go somewhere with the annoying woman. If she had, she'd be able to get out of it easily.

"The usual, Aiden," she heard him tell the bartender in front of her, who wasted no time in getting his boss his drink.

"Hi!" Alice greeted the red head.

"Hello, Alice," he responded. His response, though, was not what Eclipse had expected. Her head snapped up and her eyes widened.

"You know each other?" she asked, but it was not out of curiosity. Alice nodded with a big smile on her face. Eclipse nodded a few times and stood up. "Great. I'm gonna go."

"Wait! You haven't finished your drink!"

"No, I haven't, but I'm gonna go home, take a sleeping pill, lie down, and wait for it to kick in. So, you two have fun and I'll get out of your hair."

"You really are hard to win over," Gaara said in an amused tone. Eclipse scowled.

"Was this some kind of way to gain my attention? Because if it was, it didn't work," she growled walking away from the two.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much," he told her as he easily followed her through the crowd. Eclipse paused and thought for a moment. _Why_ did she hate Gaara so much? She wasn't sure, but she _was_ sure that every time he spoke, fire ran through her veins. Not to mention the fact that his voice was so familiar, she just couldn't place it. It was unsettling and she felt unsafe around him; like it wasn't just _him_ who was dangerous, but everything around him. Something about him was scary and she wanted to be away from him. That thought made her freeze again. She was a hunter who was with the Vhat Organization; she was trained to be unafraid. Turning around she faced the red head and sighed.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance to show me that you're not a stuck up rich man," she said in a bored tone. She would be able to figure out if it was _Gaara_ who was behind the strange disappearances. After all, there were women who were disappearing from his own club. He had to notice or at least heard about it. "But I can't guarantee that'll I'll be interested afterwards, that is if you even prove that you aren't a stuck up rich man."

"I'm not a stuck up rich man and I'll do whatever it takes to prove so," Gaara held his hand out for her to take. As soon as she did, it felt as though she were holding an ice cube. He led her back to the bar, while she stared at their hands. Why was his skin so cold? Only one answer came to mind. His skin was considerably pale too. The black outlined eyes were also an oddity. "Do you want another drink?"

"No, I really shouldn't," she said as she sat on a barstool next to him. Alice seemed to have disappeared. Eclipse's gaze rested on Gaara's wine; the usual dark red, but it seemed a little thicker than was usual. This man, he was definitely strange.

"There are a lot of things we shouldn't do, but do anyway," he took a sip of wine and glanced at Eclipse. She was watching him carefully, watching his every move, waiting for anything to confirm her belief. Nothing about his - besides the cold and pale skin - being was suspicious.

"It doesn't always make it right, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Gaara looked at Eclipse completely. "I know you don't find me interesting, but if you would actually give me a chance, you could see that I'm not like most rich people."

"I said I'd give you a chance, didn't I?"

"But you think it's a waste of your time; just a way to get rid of me at the end. I'm . . . used to it, not being wanted," his words made Eclipse sigh.

"A way to earn my sympathy? What a load of crap," she stood up and started to walk away. Gaara's hand brought her back.

"You think I'm lying about _pain_? About being unwanted? Just because people - girls mostly - want me _now_ doesn't mean they always wanted me. And even now, they don't want _me_, they want my money. Just like how men want sex from you."

"Is that what _you_ want? Is that why you want to _win me over_? Is _that_ your game? Then this really _is_ a waste of my time!" she pulled her arm away from him. Gaara stepped in front of her.

"No, I'm not trying to win you over for sex. I don't have a _game_. And this isn't a waste of your time. All I ask for is your time."

"Maybe I've changed my mind about giving you a chance. You really are a stuck up rich man expecting special treatment!"

"I don't expect special treatment. All I want is a bit of your time."

"Go to hell!"

"As I said, I'm already there," he sighed and looked around before resting his gaze on her. "Eclipse, I'm interested in _you_. And I want to spend time with _you_. Why are you so difficult about simple things?"

"Because I don't need a relationship! I don't need another relationship severed!"

"The bartender is an ass. Forget about him."

"I don't mean the fucking bartender! Like you would understand!" she sat at a nearby table and slammed her palms on it. Gaara sat next to her, remaining silent for a few minutes.

"Try me." Eclipse looked up at the red head, wondering if she should really tell him. What harm could it do? It could destroy her undercover operation, but how could she gain the trust of him now?

"I lost my parents when I was young and my . . . aunt abandoned me, leaving me on my uncle's doorstep. Now, I have difficulties trusting people," Eclipse looked at him and heaved a deep sigh. "Honestly, I have nothing against you and your wealth. It's just, you're so popular - you are the owner of the club, but . . ."

"My money is popular; my club is popular; I am _not_ popular. If people knew me, they wouldn't want to be near me."

"Why? Why wouldn't they want to be near you?" she pressed. That wasn't a common sentence people used. There had to be a reason why people wouldn't want to be near him. His expression twisted into an alarmed and angry expression.

"I'm not that social."

"Gaara, you want to spend time with me and you seem to be interested in personal things, but you don't say much about you. How can I even trust you?"

"You can't; you shouldn't," his voice was deep and it seemed like she had heard it somewhere else before. Of course in the club, but it was like she knew it from elsewhere; she couldn't make the connection, though.

"If I shouldn't trust you, why would I spend time with you?"

"Because I won't hurt you."

* * *

(+) Seiteki is a siren that is under the control of Gaara. She also listens to Unouhi's orders. [Link to picture of dress and character on my profile]  
(*) Dress 3 [Link to picture on my profile]  
Did you really think that Gaara and Eclipse would really hit it off the first time they met?  
(&) Alice is human. Link to picture of character on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**~Cold Kiss~  
Chapter Four  
Secrets**

**

* * *

Thank you to Kida-of the-Wolves, Lanny9000990009, and Snowy-ninja for reviewing.

* * *

**

"It seems they have been spending quite a bit of time together," the younger of the two men spoke in a bored tone. Their black trench coats had been discarded and were now hanging on a coat rack by the front door of their home. For days they have been watching the club owned by Gaara, _Sora Kaisho_. During their lookout, they discovered that the new woman around the club had gained the attention of Gaara. It was something that was known to not happen, even when the woman was new around his club. "This could be a problem; she's a hunter. If he gets too close to her, he could tell her what he is, then we'll all be in danger. What should we do, Master Tamasine?"

"We need to draw Phoenix out. Destroy his plans and keep the girl away from Gaara. His father would kill him if he knew how he was trying to get close to a _human_ girl. We'll approach him and threaten to tell his father," the older man looked at the younger one. "Why don't we pay the club owner a little visit?" The two stood up were out the door in seconds and in front of the club. As they walked through the crowds, they watched the clubbers, looking for anything that could threaten them. The only thing they couldn't find was what they had come for; Gaara. His private room would be the only other place he would be and they were right. He had his teeth sunken in a girl's neck, no doubt sucking her blood, but as soon as the two men walked in, he dropped the girl.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he growled, but his tone didn't affect the two. They simply walked into the room and sat on a red couch that rested by the door. "I asked you a question! What the _hell_ are you two doing here?"

"As you know, your father asked us to keep an eye on you. Well, we have and we've noticed that you've become interested in a new girl around here. You can't get close to her; that's an order," Tamasine said casually.

"I don't take orders from _you_!"

"If you don't want to die, you better listen to us! You don't even know her! And I'm sure your father would be _very_ happy to know you're getting close with a human girl!"

"I am _not_ getting close to a human girl!"

"Are you sure? Because we both saw you trying to prevent her from leaving the club, but you never killed her. Why not? She's not one to get close to. Trust us on this."

"I have _never_ trusted you. What makes you think I would now?"

"Because the girl is a fucking hunter!" the younger man jumped into the conversation. Tamasine hit the man as hard as he could and sent him flying into the wall.

"Jiro is lying; we don't think you'll trust us now because she's a hunter," Tamasine sighed and leaned back as if relaxing. "But she _is_ a hunter and the sooner you get rid of her, the better."

"I can't get rid of her."

"Oh? Is that because you've grown fond of her?"

"No. If she is in fact a hunter, than she's undercover, and if she's undercover, they'll be keeping track of her. She can't disappear after appearing in my club, especially after I've been seen with her."

"That was your mistake; talking to her. Now fix it!" the demand made Gaara advance on the man.

"I don't take orders from you!" he repeated the sentence from before. Tamasine grabbed the collar of Gaara's shirt and pulled him down to eye level.

"You've got a lot of nerve, kid. You seem to forget that I'm stronger than you and I'll kick your arrogant ass. And if your father asks, I'll kill you - slowly and painfully," he growled and threw the boy across the room. Standing up, he walked to Gaara and kicked him in the face. "It's a funny thing. We are frozen in time, our hearts stopped, but we still bleed. And while our skin is cold, we still feel hot." Another blow to the face, this time it was a punch. Blood dripped from Gaara's nose and mouth.

"Asshole. You think beating me will scare me? Let me crush those pathetic little thoughts of yours; you don't scare me, you never will," his teeth were covered in blood, but that didn't stop him from grinning. The grin on the boy's face made Tamasine grab the hair of the red head and drag him to the mirror nearby. His head was slammed into the mirror; his forehead bled, more so where the kanji of love was.

"Stupid kid! Mouthing off to your elders is never smart! You could get severely injured!" at that comment he kneed Gaara in the gut. "Oh my, you're a mess. You should really keep yourself clean; you are the owner of this club, after all." Gaara spit a lot of blood out of his mouth onto the floor as the two men left. He could never fight back. They would kill him rather than just beat him. His throat burned with thirst now that he had lost quite a bit of blood. He'd have to take care of it soon before he lost control.

~*~

"Why do you keep staring at me, Aiden?" an annoyed Eclipse asked the bartender behind the bar. Ever since Forest had become interested in the other woman, she had begun to sit at the end of the bar where Gaara usually sat and as far away from Forest as possible. However, the bartender who she had come to know as Aiden didn't stop staring at her. At least it wasn't like the stares she got from all of the other men. Aiden sighed and placed the glass he had been drying down.

"I'm just wondering how you're still here," he replied earning a confused look from Eclipse. "Usually women don't show up around here after showing interest in Gaara, but then again, you didn't show interest in him. He showed interest in you. It still baffles me, though. Why would you hang out with him if you weren't interested in him, which brings me back to the question of how you're still here?"

"I'll tell you that I'm hanging out with him because I want him to leave me alone and if I give him a chance to show me that he's not a stuck up rich man, I can tell him that even though he's proved so that I'm still not interested. Then, hopefully, he'll leave me be."

"Yeah? I bet you'll fall for him. Every girl does."

"Does that upset you? That your boss gets more attention than you do?"

"I don't want the attention he has, trust me, but the girls don't know they're getting themselves into and neither do you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That if you were smart, you wouldn't give Gaara the chance to prove that he isn't a stuck up rich man. You can't handle his secrets."

"I can take care of myself."

"Even someone like you can't take care of themselves when it comes to the predator," he spoke in an odd tone and as she was about to ask him about his comment, he was summoned by his boss, who looked beaten and angry. Eclipse shrugged and finished her drink before placing her money on the table and walking off towards the door.

"I'm sorry about Aiden. He has an overactive imagination," Gaara's voice came from beside her. She turned to give him a tired look.

"He seems to get the idea that I'm going to fall for you, like every other girl," she scoffed and sat down at a nearby table, followed by the red head. "But my mind won't change."

"You said you'd give me a chance."

"To show me that you're not like other rich men."

"What if you did fall for me?"

"I won't, so there's no need to waste our time on what if's," she said. She wore a sweatshirt that had a skeleton on it, dark blue jeans, and black platform high heels. It was casual wear, but she wasn't really in the mood to dress up any fancier.

"This is a waste of time for you, isn't it?"

"Kind of, yes," she yawned and watched as he stood. His lips were cut and his forehead scarred; he honestly looked exhausted.

"Then why bother give me a chance?" he asked in an unidentifiable tone. For once, he looked bruised and his image abused. As he started to walk away from her, she grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she pulled him back to the table. "What happened to you? You're cut up and bruised."

"Do you really care?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't?"

"Probably, yes," he didn't sit back down, but he didn't move away from the table. Another sigh escaped her lips as she stood.

"I don't know you well. I barely know you. You say absolutely nothing about yourself and you go on about me being difficult about simple things."

"This isn't as simple as you think, though."

"Do you mean the way you're so distant? Why? Why won't you let anybody in?" she ran her fingers across the cuts on his lips and watched closely as his lips parted slightly at the contact.

"I'm a waste of your time."

"Tell me."

"You don't want to know what happened."

"Just tell me already."

"I can't," he pulled away from her touch and she dropped her arm.

"What's the point? You ask me questions and I answer, but when I ask _you_ something, I never get an answer. You've just proven that this _is_ a waste of time, and yet, I haven't walked away. Do you even have slightest idea why?"

"No, I don't. It seems you should have by now."

"Because you told me that you were interested in me and you wanted to spend time with me. I don't want to walk away from that, but I will if you don't give me a reason to stay," she stepped closer and tilted her head to the side. "Are you going to give me a reason to stay? Or should I walk away right now?"

"I don't know how to get you to stay."

"Just tell me what happened to you," she whispered making him sigh and run his fingers through his hair.

"You really _are_ difficult; as is this situation. Fine," he pulled her farther away from the crowd. "I was dealing with a problem and it got out of hand."

"Oh god, please tell me it's not an illegal problem," she rolled her eyes and moved even further away from the crowd. Gaara stepped close and brushed his fingertips against her cheek.

"I promise it's not anything illegal, but I have to ask you something," he pulled her once again, but this time he pulled her towards the stairs to his private room. Preparing herself for the worst, she thought over what could possibly happen. After all, his skin was unnaturally cold and pale. Within minutes, she was standing in his private room; a room of different shades of red, blue, and black. There were two couches, a few chairs, a desk, and lamps, paintings, etc. Eclipse wasn't paying attention to the furnishings, though; she was watching Gaara carefully.

"Why did you bring me to your private room?"

"The problem . . . was two men that work for my father. They told me something about you," he turned to look at her. She looked around nervously. "Something very interesting."

"Like what?"

"That you are a hunter, a vampire hunter."

~*~

"What's wrong, Phoenix?" Scarlet asked the troubled man.

"I want you take Eclipse out of the field! Now!" he yelled. The look he gave her told her that he wanted no questions asked, but she couldn't just wreck Eclipse's undercover act like that. It could put her and the organization in danger.

"I'm sorry, sir, but why?"

"Tamasine and Jiro, two vampires that work for Yondaime have figured out that Eclipse is undercover. They, including Yondaime, are the only vampires I've never been able to catch. If they take her hostage, _everything_ is compromised, which is why I want you to take her out of the field _now_!"

"I can't do that, Phoenix. If I compromise her undercover story, she is good as dead then too," Scarlet sighed. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to keep her out there until the time comes for her briefing."

~*~

"A vampire hunter? Are you crazy? You are completely nuts! There are no such things as vampires!" Eclipse exclaimed in an astonished voice. Gaara was watching her expression carefully. "Oh my god, you really are insane, aren't you? And where did these do men get such a crazy idea?"

"You live with your uncle, don't you? His name is Phoenix, isn't it? He also happens to be the leader of the Vhat Organization! Can you explain that?"

"Have you been checking up on me? Why the _hell_ are looking into my life?" Eclipsed yelled and ran towards the door, but he was there in a second holding it shut.

"If you are a vampire hunter, you already know. You are trained to tell what a vampire is and you already know. You've felt it."

"No, no, no! Move! Let me . . ." she grabbed the handle, but she couldn't open the door. He held it closed. "Is this what you do? Do you take girls into your private room, then kill them? Is that why none of the girls are seen at the club again?" He grabbed her arms and pushed her away from the door.

"No. Usually they're dead already. You should feel lucky."

"Oh should I?" she asked pulling away from him and pulling a gun from underneath her pants. She pointed it at him. "I do feel lucky. I get take _you_ down." The gun was pointed at him, but it wasn't fired; she was frozen. Just like she had been when she had been in that building. Gaara moved swiftly and grabbed the gun pointing it away from him. She didn't fight him.

"What's wrong? Can't do your job?" this time his voice clicked and she knew where she had heard his voice, but he wasn't taunting her this time.

"You were in the building! You're the one we've been looking for!" the gun was pulled from her hand and thrown against the wall. "Do you think I've only been trained to use a gun?" Her leg flew up in seconds and her foot headed towards his face, but he dodged it easily. Throwing another kick, this time one before a proceeding back flip, and he once again dodged it. The gun was in her hand again and pointing at Gaara again.

"Killing me won't make your life easier. There will be more trouble later, even worse than it is now. My death won't help and it won't make you happier."

"Bullshit! Your death will make me _very_ happy!" Just as she was about to pull the trigger, she remembered something that happened to her a while ago. It seemed to fit in the situation. _"Don't do it. You'll regret it. Don't kill him. He's innocent."_ Was it really Gaara she was talking about? Or was the experience just a product of too many drinks? Either way, she couldn't pull the trigger. What the hell was wrong with her? He was in front of her again.

"Don't . . . pull the trigger," he said grabbing the gun again. "I can help you; get you whatever you want; whatever information that you want. Just . . . don't . . . pull . . . the trigger."

"You killed my parents, why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Because first of all, you have no idea whether or not _I_ was the one that killed your parents and second of all, because you're the only one who can save me."

"Save you? What about my parents? They couldn't be saved! Because of you! You killed them . . . you took them away from me. Why . . . why should I save you?"

"Eclipse, when did your parents die?"

"In 1974, when I was three, I couldn't save them; I _tried_ to save them! I couldn't," she pulled away from him yet again and backed up so she could point the gun at him without it being about to be grabbed. "But I can make up for it. Your death will make up for it."

"I never killed your parents, Ai!" his words made her freeze. She hadn't been called Ai since she had begun to live with her uncle. That was one of the conditions when joining the Vhat Organization; your name had to be changed. For him to know her real name was somewhat scary.

"How did you know my name?"

"I read about you and your parents' murder. It was pinned on me, but I didn't do it. I was nowhere near your town in 1974. And why would I kill your parents? What's my motive?"

"You don't need a motive! You're a vampire!"

"Being a vampire doesn't immediately make me a merciless killer. I only kill when I'm thirsty."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," she waved the gun around and rolled her eyes. "_'I only kill when I'm thirsty.' _Please. A vampire is _always_ thirsty."

"Alright, that's true, but we aren't constantly feeding. And quit waving that gun around!"

"Are you afraid that I'll accidentally shoot you? Because if you are, calm down! I can handle a gun without accidents! If I shoot you, it'll be on purpose!" she waved the gun more, but kept it pointing towards him the entire time.

"Why haven't you shot me yet? If you want me dead, why haven't you shot me yet?"

"Because I want to know why!"

"I didn't kill your parents! Like I said, I was nowhere near your town and I had no motive to do so! Why don't you just face the fact that they were killed so you could be recruited?"

"That's not true. My uncle may be a cruel man, but he isn't _that_ cruel! He didn't kill my parents."

"He told you _I_ killed them. What evidence do you have to support that I killed your parents? None! Because I wasn't there. What will it take to prove it to you?"

"I'm not willing to give you a chance to prove that you weren't the one who killed them, because you _were_. Now, I'm done with this childish fighting."

"You're right, let's fight like adults," he kicked the gun out of her hand with his right foot and she let her left leg fly up to kick him. Each tried to hit the other, but most of the attempts were dodged. Eclipse had hit Gaara in the face once and in the stomach a few times. The most he had done to her was throw her into the furniture. What seemed like an hour later, Eclipse was kneeling on the ground and Gaara was leaning against the wall. "This fighting is getting us nowhere."

"So let's end it shall we?" a female voice asked in a sweet voice. A gunshot rang out and Gaara collapsed to the ground, coughing blood. The female wore a unique black and dark red dress (*) with gray tights and black high heels. Her dress was short, down to the middle thigh and her brown hair was up in a fancy hairstyle. She had a huge smile on her face. "Got yourself in a bit of trouble huh? Let's go."

"What about-"

"Don't worry; he'll die of blood loss. Now _let's go_! Phoenix is waiting! It took forever just to find you! Especially since I had to remain undercover so I wouldn't ruin yours, but I guess that's already happened!"

"Yeah."

"Come on! You know how Phoenix hates to be kept waiting," the girl waved towards the door and Eclipse grabbed her gun, placing it back in its holster. Glancing at Gaara, he was spitting blood on the floor and looking up at her. The girl grabbed Eclipse's arm and pulled her from the room. "He's going to die, so don't worry about him telling anybody else."

_"My death won't help and it won't make you happier."

* * *

_

(*) Link to picture on my profile.


	5. Chapter 5: You're Next

**~Cold Kiss~  
Chapter Five  
"You're Next"**

**

* * *

Thank you to Kida-of-the-Wolves, Snowy-ninja, and Lanny9000990009 ****for reviewing.

* * *

**

"What the hell are you doing here, Shadow? Why does Phoenix want to see me?" Eclipse asked as she drove towards the entrance of the Vhat Organization. Only moments before, she had left _Sora Kaisho_ and the owner in his private room bleeding. For some strange reason, she felt _guilty_ and she knew she shouldn't. After all, she wasn't the one who had shot him _and_ he was a vampire. Even so, she found herself feeling upset.

"He thought that these two highly dangerous vampires might know that you were undercover. Scarlet suggested we wait until your briefing the end of this week, but Phoenix couldn't wait, so he sent me. It pissed Scarlet off too; that he di-_look out!_" Shadow screamed when she saw a figure jump into the road in front of the car. Eclipse swerved to the left to avoid hitting whoever it was. Another car came in their direction and she swerved to the right to avoid hitting the car. Unfortunately, there were two other cars in front of them in _both_ lanes. Slamming on the brake, Eclipse turned the steering wheel and spun the car around. As fast as she stepped on the gas pedal, she could drive away fast enough. The car was hit violently and sent spinning down the road and into a building wall.

It was silent in the car for a few moments. Outside, glass, sheetrock, and ceiling tiles could be heard falling to the ground. Eclipse unbuckled herself at the same time Shadow did. They stepped out of the car with their guns drawn. Nothing could be heard and the car that had hit them couldn't be seen; no car could be seen. The two looked around, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. That is, besides the giant hole in the building wall and the car that had crushed several desks inside. Eclipse's back was to Shadow, but she spun around when she heard Shadow scream bloody murder. When she turned, Shadow was dropping to the floor dead. Beside her was a man with bloody lips and an evil smile. "You must be Eclipse. My name is Tamasine," he licked his lips and stepped towards Eclipse, who stepped back. She would have run, but she backed into someone. Spinning, she looked into the dark eyes of a brown haired man. "And that is Jiro He's a little thirsty, but you can probably help him with that." An evil smirk appeared on the face of Jiro and Eclipse kicked him in the crotch and proceeded to shoot him right in the middle of his forehead. She ran out of the building and towards the closest building that was open. _Sora Kaisho_ was still open and she ran inside pushing through the crowd. She hid her gun under the leg of her pants in the holster.

Everything was a blur; she just kept pushing through the crowd to the bar. Just as she was about to put her hands on the surface of the bar, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled away from the bar completely. "You think you can just run away from this? No. Now that you know, there will be vampires coming in from all over the place to kill you," Gaara said and pushed into the red themed room that she knew as his private room.

"You're supposed to be dead!" she exclaimed looking him up and down. It was awful because she felt somewhat relieved that he wasn't.

"After you and the other girl left, Aiden brought me a glass of red wine and I healed."

"Ugh! I knew it! The wine has blood in it doesn't it?"

"Yes. Look, you're not safe anywhere; not even the Vhat Organization. They won't stop until you're dead."

"What do you care?"

"Like I said before, you're the only one who can save me. I can't kill you or let you be killed. And even though you hate me, I'll protect you."

"I don't need your protection."

"You should listen to the girl, Gaara. Don't protect her," his voice came from behind them making them both spin around. Tamasine was one evil looking man. "She killed Jiro, which will anger your father. If you protect her, you're as good as dead to him."

"I'm already as good as dead to him. Protecting her won't affect it any."

"She left you for dead, why would you want to protect her? She didn't feel guilty about it either. She doesn't care about you; she never will."

"You're right. She doesn't care about me and she never will, but she is important to my future; she can't die," as the words came out of his mouth, it shocked Eclipse. How was she important to his future? She was a vampire hunter.

"Then you'll have to die too!" Tamasine lunged, but he didn't reach Gaara. A bullet collided with his skull and he collapsed to the ground. Gaara gave Eclipse an astonished look.

"Don't get all mushy. He was threatening my life too, remember?"

"I didn't think you would kill him before he killed me, though."

"Well, I would have, but you said something that has confused me and it would drive me crazy if I couldn't get an answer from you. It would eat me alive," she sighed and dropped the gun. "Why am I important to your future? And actually answer the question; don't give me some bullshit confusing riddle."

"If you die, I die-"

"So you're only keeping me alive to make sure you keep on living for another five hundred years?"

"First of all, I've only been living for one hundred ninety-six years. Second of all, no that's not the only reason I'm keeping you alive. I had a fortune teller - a _real_ fortune teller - tell me that you are my soul mate; you are the only one who can save me from a life of solitude."

"What makes you think I will?"

"I don't, but I can't help but try."

"That's it. I've got to get back to the organization and away from you," she picked her gun up and headed towards the door.

"Aren't you lonely?" his question made her freeze. "Being in the organization limits what you can do. A relationship must be out of the question. You have to be lonely."

"No, I'm not," she replied turning to face him. "Honestly, I _love_ what I do. Getting rid of the monsters in this world gives me the best feeling in the world and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"If you love what you do, why am I still alive?"

"I thought you were dead!"

"You shot Tamasine, preventing my death when you could have waited for him to kill me first."

"I wanted an answer to your question!"

"And you got it. Why haven't you killed me yet? You weren't going to kill me when you were going to leave. Why?"

"Because you're _very_ distracting! Everything you say sidetracks me and everything you do confuses me! You ask questions, but rarely answer questions and it's usually the questions that eat the asker alive! You are _so_ annoying and I just want to hit you! You drive me crazy!"

"Isn't that a song by Brittany Spears?"

"How the _hell_ would you know?"

"You can't run away from music. There are some places you can't control the songs. That's when you realize that the world is plagued with shitty music."

"Isn't that the truth," Eclipse sighed. "Would you be serious about this?"

"I am serious," he responded and stepped towards her. "You can't seem to kill me or walk away from me. I'm just saying-"

"I hate you, okay? I have no feeling of affection towards you! And I'll prove it," she raised the gun and shot him in the leg. He collapsed to the floor and grabbed his leg.

"Eclipse-"

"Usually vampires are dead by now. You should feel lucky," she turned to leave.

"Please, wait," he said, but she ignored him and opened the door. A man with brown hair and black eyes stood in her way. He looked behind her and saw Gaara on the floor.

"Ah, it seems you have shot my son," he said with a cruel grin. He grabbed Eclipse's arm and pulled her with him as he entered the room and closed the door. "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara . . . I thought you were better than that. Getting shot in the leg by a simple weak girl, that's pathetic."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gaara growled. His father threw Eclipse into his arms.

"How does it feel holding the girl who hates you?" he asked in a cruel voice. Gaara looked at Eclipse, who was looking at his father. His arms were wrapped around her waist, but she wasn't paying attention to his arms around her. "How does it feel knowing that she'll never love you; knowing she'll never save you from a life of loneliness? Why don't you just bite her? Go ahead; she's close enough. Your leg will heal if you do."

"No. I won't . . . I won't bite her."

"Come on, Gaara. You can smell the sweetness of her blood; you want it. Just imagine how delicious it is. It smells sweet, it must taste sweet. Go ahead. It's right there for you," his words made Gaara tighten his grip on Eclipse. His lips trailed over her neck and he was definitely tempted. "Do it. Bite her. Bite her!" His teeth sunk into her neck and drank the addicting liquid. Eclipse tried to free herself from Gaara's grasp, but she couldn't, he was holding her in a death grip. She took the gun and shot the ceiling, which seemed to make Gaara release her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"You're sorry!? You've changed! You've become weak!" his father, Yondaime, screamed and advanced on the two. But Gaara's wound had healed and he could walk again; he moved as fast as he could and punched his father in the jaw. He knew that he couldn't beat him; he wasn't stronger than his father, as much as he hated to admit it. Yondaime attacked Gaara and threw him into a wall.

"Shoot him! Eclipse, shoot him!" he yelled when Yondaime ran towards her. He deflected the blow by throwing himself in front of his father. Seconds ticked by, but it seemed like hours before the sound of a gun firing rang through the air. Yondaime had failed to watch Eclipse and had gotten shot in the head. Gaara knelt in front of her. "Three vampires in one night; you're good."

"I could make it four!" she growled. "Asshole! You bit me!"

"You shot me. And I apologized for biting you; you didn't apologize for shooting me."

"Because I'm not sorry. I'm happy I shot you and now, I'm going to leave," she said standing up and stumbling to the side. He caught her easily and she was pulled against his chest. "Get off of me, bloodsucker!" Eclipse pushed him away and walked towards the door.

"I understand you're a vampire hunter and I'm a vampire and that's why you hate me, but-"

"No! That's it! You're a vampire and I'm a hunter! That will never change! Just be happy that I'm letting you live! But just remember that the next time I see you, I _will_ kill you!" she yelled and walked towards the door again.

"I'm as important to your future as you are to mine! You and I-"

"Are nothing! There will be a time when we'll face each other and _one_ of us will die!"

"I can't kill you."

"Then I'll kill you."

~*~

"Perverted asshole," she said as she pulled the trigger of the gun, killing the vampire beneath her. She wore a short camouflage skirt, black tube top with a camouflage bow, short sleeve jacket cut short, and black laced boots that went an inch just below the knees. With a satisfied smirk she placed the gun back in its holster that was around her right thigh. She was in a club that was called _Suna Kaisho; Sand Club_ - _Sora Kaisho; Sky Club_. The names had to do with the themes of the clubs. _Suna Kaisho_ was a desert theme; strange. There had been a tip that there was a vampire within the club and she easily lured him to her. He had been stupid to bring her up to the private room and stick his hand up her skirt.

"You really are a good hunter, Eclipse," that familiar voice spoke from behind her. She spun around and came face to face to the red head owner of _Sora Kaisho_. She raised her gun.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know, that has been said quite a lot."

"Yeah and I'm tired of seeing your face!"

"Then kill me."

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

"If I have to live alone for the rest of my life, I'd rather be dead," he said in a low tone. Eclipse lowered her gun.

"What happened to the vampire I was chasing at that building?"

"I met you."

"Yeah? And I've grown bitter since I've met you."

"Do I really destroy you?"

"Yes, you do. I've spend my whole life searching for you and you so quickly tell me that you're a vampire!"

"Is that what makes you angry? That you couldn't figure out that I was a vampire by yourself?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I have been trying to find you for so long and when I see you in your club, I couldn't figure out that you were the vampire I was looking for! I mean, I suspected, but I couldn't confirm it myself! For my parents, I promised to kill you and I can't! That's why I hate you so much!"

"I don't want you to hate me."

"Well, I do and I always will."

"Isn't there-"

"No, there isn't a chance that my hatred will cease."

"But-"

"No. I will _always_ hate you. You are my enemy."

"No, I'm not. I won't hurt you. You are . . ."

"Important to your future? I don't care. The fact is, I am a hunter and you are a vampire. I'm supposed to hunt and kill you. I will always be in the organization."

"Then _why_ haven't you killed me yet?" he asked in a somewhat desperate tone. Eclipse raised her gun and shot him in the chest. He coughed and fell. She knelt next to him and pressed the gun against the side of his head.

"Fine, then let's say our last words to each other. You have been a huge pain in the ass," she ran her fingers across his cheek.

"I don't-"

"Like you said, if you have to live alone for the rest of your life, you'd rather be dead," Eclipse was just about to pull the trigger when Gaara quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She was so shocked, she dropped her gun. His right hand rested at the back of her neck and before she knew it, her hands were tangled in his hair. As their tongues began to mingle, Eclipse could taste blood and she knew why. She pulled away and watched as he coughed up blood. "This doesn't change the fact that I dislike you." Eclipse took a knife from underneath her boot and cut her arm deep enough to draw blood. Gaara was hesitant at first, but she was willing to let him drink her blood.

When a vampire drinks the blood of a human, the human feels a chilling feeling. At first, it's not uncomfortable, but as the life slips away from them, it gets harder to breathe and the chill becomes unbearable; like lying in the snow without clothes. Eclipse had been bitten many times before and she was used to the feeling. It was almost as if she was addicted to the feeling and the pinch of the teeth of the vampire sinking into her skin. Killing the vampire who had bitten her gave her such satisfaction, but she didn't kill Gaara. She tried to, but her mind never obeyed. Her arm would move slightly, avoiding the kill shot, or she wouldn't be able to pull the trigger. Not once in her life had she ever hesitated in killing a vampire. Like the incident in her apartment had imprinted in her mind and was affecting her brain. "You are the most _confusing_ person I have ever met," Gaara breathed when he released her arm.

"That's not the first time ever heard that," she said looking at her arm. It began to heal, strangely. It burned slightly and within seconds, there was no evidence of a cut. She sighed and looked up at him. "Why can't I kill you? For some _fucked up_ reason, I can't pull the trigger or I avoid the kill shot. Why? _Why_? I've hunted vampires since I was twelve years old and I have _never ever_ hesitated. I mean, I dislike you and that used to be enough, but I can't _kill_ you. What the hell has happened to me?"

"I guess I really do destroy you."

"Yes. Yes, you do. You change me; you make something inside of me stir and I don't know what it is. Why . . . why have you come to me?" her voice was desperate. She honestly didn't know what was happening to her. Gaara grabbed her hand and held it with both of his hands.

"I'm frozen; never aging, never changing. To live I have to drink the blood of humans and it doesn't taste good. My skin is cold, but I can feel the heat of your skin and the heat of a flame. Blood runs through my veins even though my heart is stopped. It doesn't beat, but I can feel excruciating pain, like a thousand needles poking my heart. I'm alone; my own family has left me. You are the only one who can prevent a life of loneliness for me. Honestly, I can't say that I love you because I don't know what love is. But I have a chance and it's my only chance. I can't let it slip by so easily. Anything you want, I can give it to you."

"I still dislike you."

"Isn't there any way that could change?"

"It's just not possible. We're not compatible. I'm a hunter and you're a vampire; natural enemies."

"We don't have to be enemies."

"I'm sorry, Gaara. That's the way it is."

"It's the stupid organization. They've destroyed everything in my life. Not only are they the people who made my family leave, but they're the reason I'm what I am."

"How can they be the ones who turned you into a vampire? To become a vampire you have to be bitten by a vampire."

"It's an experimental serum that turns humans into vampires that took over one hundred years to actually create. That's how I was turned into a vampire. And, Eclipse, you're next."


	6. Chapter 6: Unable To Kill You

**~Cold Kiss~  
Chapter Six  
Unable to Kill You**

**

* * *

Thank you to Kida-of-the-Wolves, Snowy-ninja, and Lanny9000990009 for reviewing. I've posted this early because I won't be on my computer tomorrow, so enjoy!  
**

* * *

_"You're next."_

Eclipse stared at him for a few minutes before speaking. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"In 1813, they finally finish testing the serum and began training _me_ to become a hunter. Eclipse, I was in the organization and at one time I was a hunter. They used me as an experiment and injected me with the serum, turning me into a vampire in 1828. Eclipse, I failed to become what they wanted. You're next on their list. Within the year, they'll start injecting you with preparation serums. Slowing your heart, making your skin pale, cooling your body temperature, and stop you from aging. Without the chemical compound vampoison, you would die, so they inject it into your veins and wait while it runs through your body, turning you into a vampire."

"You expect me to believe that _you_ were in the Vhat Organization? The records of you would have been shown to me."

"I destroyed all records of me and the serum when I left the organization. They had to remake it and by the time they had succeeded, you had come along. I know that they plan to use you as a way to correct my so-called failure."

"Phoenix wouldn't do that to me."

"Your uncle is an evil asshole who doesn't care about your welfare! All he cares about is the organization and killing _all_ vampires in this world!"

"And I will help him do that!"

"God damn it, Eclipse! You're impossible! You can't see through the lies and you believe whatever the hell your uncle tells you!"

"He wouldn't-"

"Lie? Yes he would! He's lying to you all the time! He didn't tell you about Yondaime, Tamasine, and Jiro! They were the vampires of this area; protecting the area and killing any hunters that came by! He didn't tell you how dangerous this area is!"

"He didn't know!"

"He knew _everything_! Tamasine, Jiro, and Yondaime have met him before and he knew their location! Eclipse, he's not an honest man and he does _not_ care about you," Gaara insisted, but she didn't believe. There was no way Phoenix would be turning members of the Vhat Organization into vampires; he _hated_ vampires and wanted to rid the world of vampires. Why would he create vampires? It didn't make sense. She shook her head.

"No, it's not true. He wouldn't _create_ vampires when he hates them so much."

"Eclipse, he hates them _so_ much, he's willing to turn skilled vampire hunters into vampires so they'll become strong weapons. But the bloodlust of a vampire is the worst and uncontrollable. Before he was even the leader of the Vhat Org, there was a man who was the same as him; his grandfather - great, great, great grandfather. He chooses people he believes won't betray the Vhat Org. no matter what. His great, great grandfather misjudged me. The man believed that even though I was a vampire, I wouldn't betray the Vhat Org, but I knew that as soon as my work was done, they'd kill me. The same thing is going to happen to you."

"I will never be like _you_!" Eclipse stood up and glared at him. He stood up quickly and slammed her against the wall.

"Do you think that I _wanted_ to be this? Do you think that I _wanted_ to be a monster? A _bloodsucker_? I didn't want _any_ of it! I never asked them to inject me with the serum! I . . . don't _want_ to be _alone_ for the rest of my life!" he looked around before his gaze rested on her again. "And I don't want the same thing to happen to you. Having no one and being wanted dead hurts."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you to-"

"Please, Eclipse! Will you just stop hating me for one second?"

"I will _always_ hate you. _Always_. That will never change," she pushed against him and he backed up. He stared into space as she walked out the door. Pain erupted in his chest; he would _always_ be alone. But he couldn't let it go that easily; he ran out the door and down the stairs to the clubbing area. Eclipse was walking towards the exit of the club and as fast as he could go without tipping anybody off, he went after her. He grabbed her arm gently and spun her around.

"I don't usually beg, but-"

"Don't waste your time."

"Please, Eclipse. Give me a chance. That's all I want from you; a chance."

"People like you don't get chances; you don't deserve them."

"Stop letting Phoenix control you. Make your own decisions."

"Phoenix _isn't_ controlling me; I'm making this decision all by myself! Now, _leave me alone_!"

"Eclipse . . . I . . . don't . . . please," he couldn't really speak. He didn't know what else to say to her. Everything he had said, she had rejected. She obviously wanted nothing to do with him; she really did hate him and she always would. "You . . . kissed me back."

"A big mistake, that's all it was."

"Please don't say that."

"Why? It's the truth. You caught me off guard, that's all. My feelings for you won't change; I'll always-"

"I know. You'll always hate me and that will never change. Which means that I'll always be alone and you won't ever save me from a life of solitude."

"That's right," she looked at his expression and saw the hopelessness. She remembered back when she was four; she felt so hopeless and alone after her parents had been killed. Sighing, she pulled him towards an empty table nearby. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but _fine_. I'll . . . give you a chance. But I have a rule; no lies."

"I won't lie to you as long as you won't lie to me."

"Sure, I won't lie to you either. You're happy about this, aren't you?"

"I'm somewhat relieved that you have changed your mind, but I don't know if I'm happy. I don't know what happy feels like."

"Oh god, this is going to be impossible."

"Be patient with me; I'm trying my best," he motioned to a bartender, which probably meant he wanted a drink.

"Thirsty?"

"Honestly? Not really, but I need to get the taste of your blood out of my mouth."

"Blood? What have you two been doing?" the bartender asked as he placed Gaara's drink on the table. The two looked up at him. This wasn't Aiden, so this man didn't know that Gaara was a vampire. Eclipse gave the man a sly smile.

"What do you think we were doing in the private room? Talking?" she asked in a suggesting tone. The bartender chuckled and walked back towards the bar.

"Sex? You suggested sex?"

"Is there something wrong with my body? Is it not believable?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with your body and it is believable, but . . . why would you want someone think you had sex with me?"

"I'm sensing that maybe it's the other way around; you're upset about someone thinking you had sex with me."

"That wouldn't upset me. It's like saying I'm upset that we had sex - if we had, had sex."

"Hmm, can't say that I wouldn't be upset."

"What would be upsetting you?"

"I don't know; it depends."

"On what?"

"If you were good in bed or not," she said in a teasing tone. He tilted his head to the side slightly and looked at her in silence for a few moments.

"You could always find out."

"Are you suggesting I have sex with you?"

"Not necessarily. I'm suggesting that if you were to want to find out whether or not I'm good in bed, you could."

"You would give all of yourself to a hunter?"

"No; I wouldn't give all of myself to any hunter. I'd give all of myself to you only."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Have you _ever_ had sex?" Eclipse was surprised when Gaara shook his head. "You have _never_ had sex?"

"Neither have you," he said with a small smirk on his face. Her eyes widened as she watched him take a sip of his wine. She looked at him with a _"how the hell do you know" _look. "You told my bartender that you had never had your first kiss and you said that you're very hard to win over. So I don't believe that you've had sex since you're so hard to win over."

"Alright, that makes sense, but that doesn't mean I haven't had sex."

"Have you?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I told you that I haven't had sex, it's only fair if you tell me."

"Yeah and you were stupid to do so. I'm not telling you something so intimate. It's like you telling me that your thing is pierced."

"How'd you know?" he had a playful smile on his face when she looked away.

"Are you serious? Are you really serious? Or are you playing with me?"

"Both."

"You're annoying," she sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I own _this_ club too. I thought that you would know that since you can access information about anybody and have such high connections."

"Owning two clubs must bring in a lot of money," Eclipse commented.

"It does, but I have no interest in the money."

"Of course not. You only have interest in the girls and blood."

"That's untrue."

"Then tell me what _is_ true."

"_Suna Kaisho_ came first and that was the time when it was about the money, but that changed a few years before _Sora Kaisho_ came around. I was stupid and careless when I was turned. I was almost caught several times. There was one time I was caught and tortured. That's when I became more careful and bought the building that had become _Sora Kaisho_ and I pretended that I had sold this club. It's about the protection of my identity."

"I guess you've done well since these clubs were not on our radar. This area was, but the clubs never were. You really did fool them."

"That's what angers them. I was the only one who left the organization and survived. They may not know my name anymore, or my appearance, but they do know they are looking for a vampire who escaped their organization."

"If you're not careful, someone will hear you."

"You're right, but you don't trust me enough to talk in my private room."

"Well, you are what you are and I am what I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's an unobvious way to say that you are a vampire and I am a hunter; I was trained to distrust you and everyone around me."

"You trusted Forest."

"Forest isn't a vampire."

"How did you know at the time?"

"God! I-"

"Hate me? Yes, I know and I don't try to fuel your hatred, but I somehow do. No matter what I say or do, it fuels the hatred. I hate that. I hate that I'm everything you hate; everything you don't want; everything you don't need," he stared at his glass with a blank expression. "I hate that you'll never love me."

"I guess I destroy you as much as you destroy me," she pulled the glass away from him as he was about to pick it up. "I don't understand. I'm just a random human girl that walked into your club one night."

"You may have walked into my club one night, but you aren't some random girl. We - and when I say 'we,' I mean my kind - spend our lives alone. However, there is one person - one human - who can save us from loneliness. Some live their lives looking for that one person, while others live their lives either being the monster they are or just living among the humans," he glanced down at her hand, which was holding the wine glass away from him. "Are you going to keep that from me now?"

"I might."

"What will it take to get you to give it to me?"

"I don't know. Let me think," Eclipse picked the glass up and shook the wine around gently. "What are you willing to do?"

"Is this a game?"

"Yes, play along or you won't get the wine."

"Alright. What am I willing to do? As long as it isn't embarrassing or revealing what I am, pretty much anything."

"Dance with me in front of everybody?"

"Yes."

"I mean sexy dancing."

"My answer is still yes."

"Let me run my fingers through your hair in front of everybody?"

"Yes."

"How about let me run my fingers across your chest in front of everybody?"

"Yes."

"Would you wrap your arms around me in front of everybody?"

"Yes."

"And lastly, kiss me?"

"Yes."

"In front of everybody?"

"Still yes."

"Alright then, let's go," she put the glass down and pulled him to the dance floor. She was testing him and he knew that, but he was willing to go along with it. As they danced, girls looked at Eclipse with jealous expressions. Gaara pulled her close and leaned down as her hands traveled up his chest and neck. She let her fingers run through her hair and he let her. In front of everybody; it surprised her. Around his other club, he had never been one for contact, she had heard. With her, he allowed her to do what he wouldn't let the other women do. There was only one more thing to test. Her hands were still tangled in his hair, so she pulled his head down even further so their lips pressed against each other's. This time, she wasn't shocked and was thinking clearly. It was so wrong for her to be kissing a vampire let alone be in the arms of one. When they parted, she pulled away from him completely and walked back to the table they had been sitting at. "Now you can have the wine."

"I'm not interested in the wine now," he responded, not taking his eyes off of her. Eclipse chuckled humorlessly.

"You're only getting the wine, nothing more."

"I know."

"And yet you try."

"Because I keep hoping that maybe it'll change," he pulled the wine glass back in front of him and stared at the contents. "Even though I know you'll always hate me, I can't help but hope that it will change; that maybe you'll want me. And I keep hoping because I don't want to be alone, even though I know I will be."

"You're really hoping that I'll change my mind."

"You said you'd give me a chance."

"It doesn't mean that my mind _will_ change," she spoke softly.

"I'm not a bad person just because I'm something I can't control. I wish I was human, then maybe I would be everything you love; everything you want; everything you need."

"Gaara, you confuse the hell of me," Eclipse said as she watched Gaara drink the wine. "You were tough and taunting me. Yet, here you are hoping that I'll change my mind about you and acting nice."

"Who said I was acting?"

"Didn't I?"

"I meant besides you."

"Well, Aiden said something strange, though it doesn't seem so strange now that I know your secret; _'Even someone like you can't take care of themselves when it comes to the predator.'_ Now I know what he means," she shrugged and looked at the kanji on his head. "Is that a scar or a tattoo?" Her fingers ran across the kanji softly.

"It's a scar."

"And _how_ did you get it?"

"I'd rather not say."

"I'll show you my scar if you tell me."

"Where's the scar?"

"You'll only find out if you tell me how you got your scar," she tried to convince him, but he kept silent. Another thing she would have to convince him to do. She stood and pulled him towards the private room. "I'll show you my scar first then." As soon as they were in the room and the door was shut, Eclipse sat on the blue couch that rested beside the door. She pulled the left side of her skirt up and revealed two puncture marks on her inner thigh.

"A bite?" Gaara asked observing the two marks.

"I've been bitten many times before and _this_ was the only bite that ever scarred," she watched his expression as he lightly ran his fingers over the scars. Gaara couldn't believe that she was letting him touch her inner thigh, which was so close to the most intimate part of her body. He looked up at her and let his hand linger on her leg. She could see the lust in his eyes and climbed into his lap. Her hands traveled up from his stomach to his neck. He leaned back against the couch and kept his hands to his side. If he let his hands touch her again, he would lose control. Eclipse leaned in and brushed her lips against his slightly making him lean up when she moved away. "You want it?"

"Eclipse," his voice was low and hoarse, which obviously meant he _did_ want it; he wanted her. With a satisfied smirk she stood up and crossed her arms. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before opening them again. "Do you have to torture me?"

"Yes. It satisfies me," she sat down in a chair that was across from the couch.

"I'm glad to know that causing me pain satisfies you."

"Tell you what. I'll kiss you, but you have to tell me how you got that scar," she went to sit next to him on the couch again. He didn't seem convinced, though. "A kiss, an actual kiss, not a peck on the lips; tongue too. Just tell me how you got that scar."

"When I was born, my mother died and my father hated me for it. I was still human when he sent my uncle to attack me. He was able to carve this into my head, but with a price. His life," Gaara looked down at his hands. "When he attacked me, sand attacked him and killed him; not before he was able to finish the love kanji on my forehead, though."

"Sand?"

"Yes, sand. I don't know how, but I seem to have the ability to control sand," he watched as her expression changed to shock then suspicion.

"You _do_ know how you're able to control sand. Now tell me."

"Eclipse, I don't-"

"Just tell me!"

"I can't. You'll leave."

"You're risking that by not telling me," she threatened. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

"There's a demon sealed inside of me, which is the reason of my mother's death. It's a sand demon; the reason I can control sand. With the demon inside of me, a protective barrier of sand will automatically protect me; that is, unless I prevent it from doing so."

"A demon? You have . . . a _demon_ sealed inside of you. Okay, I did not sign up for this. No one at the organization told me about this."

"They probably didn't tell you because they didn't know. I've kept it secret from everybody. Only my family knows. No one can know; it's too much of a risk."

"You told me."

"I don't want you to walk away."

"So I have a big effect on you?"

"You have _no_ idea."

"I think I do. And since you did tell me how you got the scar and more, I'll give you what I promised," Eclipse smiled slyly and pulled on the collar of his shirt. Their lips met for the third time and Gaara couldn't help but let his hands travel to her body; his right hand went behind her neck and his left hand went to rest on her waist. Eclipse felt herself giving in to his passion; she had her hands tangled in his hair and she was inching closer to him. By the time they parted, their bodies were closer than they were when they had begun kissing.

"You hate me, yet you'll kiss me. Why?"

"It's a perfect way to get information. And I found out that after you _stole_ my first kiss, that I like the feeling, even if it's you kissing me."

"Do you really hate that fact that _I'm_ the one kissing you?"

"You're a vampire, what do you think?"

"I think that this is completely unfair. I shouldn't feel this pain," he bowed his head. She only used the kiss to get him to tell her what she wanted to know. Guilt flooded her; she had used him just like the organization. She pulled his head up and sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'll try harder to give you a chance and I won't be so cruel."

"Why?"

"Because I want to find out why I'm unable to kill you."


	7. Chapter 7: I Trust You

**~Cold Kiss~  
Chapter Seven  
"I trust you."**

**

* * *

Thank you to Snowy-ninja and Lanny9000990009**** for reviewing.

* * *

**

Halloween was coming up and everyone around _Sora Kaisho_ was discussing costumes for a party at the club. Eclipse would wince when anybody would ask her if she had any ideas for a costume. She wasn't good with parties and so many people wanted to dance with her. Sighing, she sat at the bar of the club, next to Gaara. "I don't understand what the big deal is about Halloween," she said as she rested her forehead against the counter.

"You're not a holiday person, are you?"

"Are you?"

"No, but I bet the reason is different than yours."

"And to even get in the club on Halloween, I have to wear a costume. Ugh, costumes," she cringed and raised her head to look at Gaara. He was looking at her with an unsure expression. "What?"

"Nothing," he turned his head away to look at the bar counter in front of him. Something was bothering him, she knew. He seemed tense and unsure of himself.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Why are you so sure that I'm lying?"

"Well, you're tense and you're not looking at me, which you usually do when I talk," Eclipse pulled his drink away from him and kept it to her right, out of his reach. Aiden looked at her with a shocked expression. He was obviously expecting Gaara to get angry at her for taking his drink. However, Gaara surprised him by just sighing and resting his gaze on Eclipse. "Talk."

"Difficult; you really are difficult. Can't there be some things I don't tell you?"

"No."

"Eclipse, I don't believe the fortune teller."

"Then why have you been begging me to give you a chance?"

"Because I want it to be true. Who wants to be alone their whole life?"

"So you don't want to be alone your whole life, nobody does. It's normal; you're human," she pushed his drink so it was back in front of him. Gaara looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Human?" he asked in a faraway tone. Eclipse smiled slightly and let her hand brush against his.

"You look human to me," her voice was unusually soft and considerate. Gaara leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Shockingly, she didn't push him away; her hand rested on the side of his neck. She shouldn't be kissing him. It was so wrong, but it felt strangely good. They parted; their lips only a centimeter apart.

"Gaara?" a feminine voice spoke from behind them. They both turned to look at a blond haired woman wearing a strapless black dress with a slit on the left side. Her green eyes had a look of seriousness to them and her hands were on her hips. She had pale skin similar to Gaara's. "I should have known that you would tell your secret to a _hunter_."

"What are you doing here, Temari?" Gaara asked in an annoyed tone.

"I heard you killed father. What the _hell _were you thinking?" Temari growled and grabbed her brother's arm. She started to pull him towards the private room. Before they could disappear in the crowd, Eclipse pulled the arm of the woman.

"I did it. Not him," she spoke softly, but urgently.

"You better be careful, hunter. That's a good way to lose a life," Temari threatened and advanced on Eclipse. Gaara stepped in front of her and growled.

"Do _not_ touch her."

"Gaara, I need to talk to you _alone_," she walked towards the private room. Gaara sighed and brushed his hand against Eclipse's arm before walking off towards the private room. She sat back at the bar and asked for water.

"I see that the club's bartenders have become interested in you," a familiar feminine voice spoke from beside her. Scarlet sat besides her asking for a simple drink. Rolling her eyes, Eclipse leaned closer to the older woman.

"What are you doing here? It is _way_ too dangerous for you to just show up here."

"Phoenix wants you out of the field immediately. It's too dangerous."

"Is it because of Tamasine, Jiro, and Yondaime?"

"How . . . how did you know?"

"Well, I ran into them _and_ they killed Shadow."

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

"I couldn't compromise my cover."

"It's already compromised! You have to be taken out of the field right away!"

"They're dead. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

"There is! It turns out Yondaime has kids! Three to be exact."

"Names?"

"We don't know the names, but we've gotten pictures of them. Here, look," Scarlet took three small photos out of her back pocket and placed them in front of Eclipse. Pictures of Gaara, Temari, and a man who Eclipse figured was Kankurou. "We tried running their photos and fingerprints through an FBI database, but we came up with nothing."

"Have you checked any other databases?"

"Yes. We've checked all possible databases, but it's as if they don't exist. They _have_ to be vampires. Only vampires disappear from the face of the Earth."

"How do you know that they're not dead?"

"These pictures were taken not that long ago."

"Where?"

"Twenty blocks away from here. I figured since you were here that you might have found out anything about that man."

"No, not at all," Eclipse casually took a sip of her water and turned so she was leaning against the bar. "Is that it?"

"Are you really searching for him? Or are you just partying?"

"I'm really searching. Just so you know, the gossip here could be useful. I haven't heard anything useful yet, but you never know."

"What makes you so sure one of them would be around here?"

"I've looked up some history about this place and a lot of the women who disappear have been seen here last."

"Oh? What about the club owner? Have you talked to him?"

"Haven't had the chance."

"Well, what does he look like?"

"Don't know. I haven't seen him."

"Excuse me?" someone tapped on Eclipse's shoulder. She turned to look at a young brown haired man. "A cell phone was left here and the owner of the club is trying to figure out who it belongs to. Would you please come with me to the owner's private quarters?"

"Why do you need her to go in the private quarters of the owner?"

"To find the owner of the phone."

"I'll be back in a minute, Scarlet," Eclipse stood up and walked behind the man, following him to Gaara's private room. Inside, Gaara sat on the edge of the only desk in the room. He looked up as she walked over to him. "Cell phone? Really?"

"A stupid idea, I know, but I didn't know how else to get you in here," he leaned forward slightly, extending his right arm slightly. But he dropped it and sighed. Eclipse walked to him and let him wrap his arm around her waist. "I should have known that Scarlet would be your teacher."

"What do you mean?" Eclipse ran her hands over Gaara's clothed chest and leaned into him completely.

"She was one of the best vampire hunters when I joined in 1813. Her name wasn't Scarlet, though; her name was Ember."

"What?" the surprised showed on her face and Gaara continued.

"She told everyone she was born in 1772 and joined the organization ten years later. When I joined, she was supposedly forty-one years old, but no one could find a birth certificate confirming her age and birth year. Before I was turned, I started to suspect her and I began to search for any information about her. There was a good amount of evidence against her, but it was deleted before I could tell the leader of the organization. To make matters worse, she didn't come back from one mission. And Ember disappeared. I think she's the only one who has a picture of me. That's probably why she's so desperate to kill me; I'm the only one who knows of her lies."

"So you're saying she's a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Impossible!" Eclipse pulled away from him and rubbed her forehead in confusion. "How would a vampire hide in an organization that is trained to hunt and track vampires?"

"She must be taking the serum that warms the vampire's temperature. It was a way to hide the experiment from other members of the organization while keeping the vampire a member," Gaara watched as she took this information in. "Eclipse, I promised you no lies. Please, trust me."

"I don't," she sighed. "But . . . I believe you." He eyed her closely as she pressed against him and ran her hands up to his neck. His hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer.

"Eclipse," his whisper was very quiet, but she heard it. He leaned down slightly, wanting their lips to be touching. Eclipse gave him what he wanted and pressed her lips against his. It was so weird because she didn't mind his hands traveling up underneath her halter top. She pushed his tux jacket off and let it fall to the desk. As Gaara was pulling her top up, the door to the room opened, slamming against the wall.

"Let go of her, bloodsucker!" Scarlet's voice snarled. Eclipse turned around; Scarlet was in the doorway with her gun drawn. When she saw Eclipse's surprised expression, she lowered her gun a bit. "What are you doing, Eclipse? He's a vampire!"

"I-"

"Get over here!" her teacher growled. Gaara's arms wound around Eclipse's waist and kept her tight against him. "What are you going to do, bloodsucker? Take her as a hostage?" But Gaara moved Eclipse around his body and kept her against his side.

"Why would I do that?"

"To make sure you aren't killed."

"It doesn't matter. You plan on killing both of us. You need to make sure that the people who know your secret doesn't reveal it to the organization."

"The Vhat Org. has existed for many, many years, destroying the bloodsuckers that roam this Earth. Yet, they go and create a serum that turns humans into vampires! So many failed attempts, creating uncontrollable monsters!"

"You're not doing this to protect your secret?"

"Hah! I don't need to protect my secret. No one would believe a bloodsucker like you. My position at the organization is important and I'm highly trusted."

"What are you trying to accomplish then?"

"I will destroy the organization and bring it down! They won't create another monster as long as I have something to say about it!"

"You have no say about it," Eclipse spoke for the first time. Scarlet pulled the trigger of her gun, but wasn't able to hit Gaara. A shield of sand rose up from the ground and prevented the bullet from hitting him. Eclipse looked up at him. "Why didn't you do that when _I_ shot at you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I want to trust you," he gazed at her with soft eyes. Eclipse caressed his check softly.

"You can trust me."

"You won't shoot me again?"

She smiled. "I won't shoot you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she pulled one of her guns out of its holster and handed it to Gaara, then took her other one and kept it for herself. Gaara looked at her skirt for a moment before looking back at her face.

"How the hell did you fit both of these guns under your skirt?"

"I'll tell you later," she replied as the sand shield lowered. Scarlet still had her gun drawn and pointing at them. Eclipse and Gaara pointed their guns at Scarlet.

"You think that you'll be able to kill me? Are you really willing to kill me, Eclipse? Are you really willing to side with the man who murdered your parents?" her words made Eclipse falter, but she kept her gun pointed at her teacher. Gaara bit his lip. Scarlet would be able to convince Eclipse that he did kill her parents. But he didn't; he really didn't.

"Stop lying. I didn't-"

"His father wanted your parents dead. He sent his son to kill them. To _murder_ them!"

"No! I never-"

"And now he's using you for protection! Why are you siding with him? Why are you siding with the one who killed your parents?"

"But he-"

"He did! You don't want to side with him! When he no longer needs you, he'll drink all of your blood, killing you! You can avoid this, though. Just join me! Do you really think that he wants to have someone to hold and love?"

"Eclipse-"

"What's the matter, bloodsucker? Afraid that she'll choose me over you?"

"I won't," Eclipse growled and dodged a knife that Scarlet threw at her. She grabbed her own knife and threw it at the woman, but she dodged too. Only the sound of a slow heartbeat rang in the ears of Eclipse and everything went so fast. She didn't know how it happened, but Scarlet was shot several times, as was Gaara, and she suffered only one gunshot wound. Gaara sat on the floor coughing up blood. Death had already claimed Scarlet and it was close to claiming Gaara. Eclipse moved at quickly as she could; her leg was the place she had been shot. She grabbed Gaara's shoulders and held him up; he was so weak. "Don't die, Gaara."

"I thought you wished for my death. I thought this was what you wanted," he replied in a mere whisper. The little strength he had was quickly leaving his body. "You said I drove you crazy. Why wouldn't you want me dead?"

"I don't know! You've done something to me and I hate it. I hate that I'm so unsure of myself; that I can't trust my own thoughts anymore. But at the same time, this feeling is _so_ intoxicating," she embraced him; his head rested in the crook of her neck. His arms were wrapped as tightly around her as they could be. Her hands ran down his back. "Bite me, Gaara."

"I . . . I can't. I won't."

"Damn it, just bite me! I won't be angry with you! Just do it!" she growled and tilted her head so he could reach her neck. As his teeth bit into her neck she let out a quiet moan. Oh how much she loved the feeling of a vampire biting her. Perhaps that was the reason she had been bitten so many times. As he feed from her neck, all his gunshot wounds healed. He broke away from her neck and sighed into her skin.

"You moaned," he stated and she bit her lip. Of course he had heard. Not only did he have sensitive ears, but she moaned right into his ear.

"Uh . . . yes . . . I did."

"Why?"

"Um . . . I guess I _liked_ you biting me," she blushed and avoided eye contact with him. He didn't try to get her to look at him; he brought his hands down her leg to her knee. She watched as his lips trailed from her lower thigh to her knee. A small gasp left her lips as he started to lick the wound. Dripping from his tongue was his poison, which sank into the injury and started to heal the bone and muscles. The bullet began to dissolve and disappear as the poison seemed to eat it. When he pulled away from her knee and ceased licking her knee, it was completely healed. She finally met his gaze and gave him a surprised look. "Wah . . . how?"

"My poison. Like how blood heals my wounds, my poison heals you're your wounds."

"Weird," she sighed and moved to lean against Gaara. He gladly let Eclipse rest against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. "I'm so tired."

"Why don't I take you home?" he suggested. Eclipse pulled away and smiled awkwardly.

"That's okay. I gotta go to the store anyway," she stood and rubbed her neck. Gaara stood after her and sighed.

"Right," he mumbled. He knew that she didn't have to go to the store; she just didn't want him to know where she lived. She didn't trust him. "Well, then, why don't you go do what you have to do and I'll take care of . . . this."

"Okay . . . bye," she kissed his cheek and hopped out of the room. Once she was out of the room, Gaara leaned against the desk with his head lowered. Why did it hurt so much? He knew that she was wary of him and yet it hurt that she didn't trust him. It only took a few minutes to take care of Scarlet's body and all of the blood in the private room. He sat in the chair behind his desk and stared at the door.

All he wanted was to be loved. Why wasn't that possible for him? The word 'love' was so easily thrown around by others and yet, he could barely say the word without breaking slightly. His mother didn't wish for his birth and when she died, his father hated him. Temari and Kankurou didn't care about him either. They were still mad about him biting them. He hadn't meant to bite them; his bloodlust had gotten the better of him. A knock on his door made him fall out of his thoughts and back to Earth. He stood and went to answer the door. Shock coursed through him when he saw Eclipse standing there with an unsure expression. "What are you-" he was interrupted by her arms being thrown around his neck and her lips crashing against his. He easily regained his balance and kissed her back.

"Walk me home?" she asked when they parted. Their lips were slightly parted and only centimeters away. Gaara nodded and she took his hand. "I trust you."


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

**~Cold Kiss~  
Chapter Eight  
Surprise**

**

* * *

Thank you to Kida-of-the-Wolves, Lanny9000990009, Snowy-ninja, and Akatsuki Demon Keiera666 for reviewing. Sorry it's a little late. I had troubles finishing it.  
**

* * *

He sat with his back pressed up against the back of the couch. Eclipse was straddling Gaara and running her hands across his bare chest; his shirt had been thrown to the other side of the room. His hands traveled up the back of her shirt as she kissed up his neck and jaw until she finally reached his lips. Their tongues began to mingle as soon as their lips connected. Though his skin was cold, with their bodies rubbing against each other's it created a heat that was comforting and addicting. Eclipse parted from Gaara and moved to sit next to him. "Stay with me tonight. Please," she pulled him towards her bedroom.

"Of course. As long as you want me here," he followed her into the spacious bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and followed after. She landed against his side and her hands rested on his chest. "Aren't you uncomfortable in that?" He was referring to her outfit.

"A bit."

"Why don't you change then?" he suggested running his hand over her hip.

"You want to help me, don't you?"

"Kind of." Eclipse smiled slightly and encouraged his hands to do what they wanted. That was all Gaara needed - her encouragement. His hands went to remove her top and she did nothing to stop him. Against her bare skin his fingers felt sweet. She grabbed the top from him and threw it across the room. He pulled her hips, wanting her to straddle him. As she went to straddle him, he moved his hand to unbutton and unzip her skirt. She brushed her hips against his gently, almost grinding. A loud tortured groan left his lips. His control was slowly breaking. Quicker than she could realize what was happening, he had her pinned to the bed. Lust colored his eyes once again. "God damn it. I want you so much." Eclipse didn't push him away; she pulled him closer.

"How much do you want me?"

"So, so much," he groaned, pulling her skirt down below her hips. When her skirt was finally away from her body, it was discarded; probably landing somewhere near her top. Eclipse flipped Gaara over so he was on the bottom again.

"Tell you what," she said, brushing her lips against his softly. "On Halloween, I'll come by the club and I'll give you a little treat."

"No trick?"

"No trick all treat," Eclipse smiled and lay next to him. She didn't mind that she was in her underwear. "Can you wait six days?"

"Yes, I can."

"I think I'm going to witness how strong your restraint really is."

"It's not like I want sex. I want _you_."

"Hmm, I see."

"Do you not want me?"

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't want you," she mumbled wearing an abashed expression. "After I had left, I felt guilty about lying and as I was about to leave the club, I . . . I realized I liked the idea of you walking me home. And I obviously like you being here."

"Are you growing used to me?" he asked with an incredulous tone. Eclipse pulled herself so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm . . . glad."

"Are you really glad?"

"Y-yes . . . yes, I am. It's weird, but oddly comforting. I . . . I don't understand," he grumbled. She sat up to look at him.

"You're . . . happy?"

"I think . . . I am. You . . . you've made me . . . happy," his voice was somewhat relieved and his eyes shut in content. But only a second after they closed, they snapped open. "Does that bother you?"

"No. I'm happy too," she put her head back down and breathed in his sweet scent. Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was happy too. Was _he_ the cause of that?

"Am I . . . the cause of . . . your happiness?" he was afraid of what the answer would be. What if she said no? Just thinking about it made his heart ache.

"Mm-hmm," a long yawn left her mouth and Gaara let her rest. Both fell asleep content and comfortable. Neither had been sleeping well, but in each other's arms, the sleep came so easily and it was so satisfying.

In the morning, Eclipse woke first. She removed herself from Gaara's arm gently, making sure not wake him up. While he continued to sleep, she made both of them breakfast and by the time he came out, it was being placed on the table. "Morning," she said sweetly. He stared at her with soft eyes. "You gonna sit or stare at me all day?"

"I'll sit since it would make you uncomfortable if I stared at you all day," he threw back playfully. Sitting at the table, he tried to keep himself from staring at her.

"Gaara?"

"Hmm?" he asked looking up.

"I was thinking," she looked nervous and it made Gaara nervous. What had she been thinking about? Was she going to end it with him? The familiar ache in his heart began to throb. "We've only hung out at the club. It really doesn't seem like we are . . . how do I say this . . . _together_."

"If you wanted to see me outside of the club, all you had to do was ask," he stood from his seat and walked over to her, cupping her chin in both hands. "I'll give you anything you want."

"Are you serious? You are that serious about me?" Eclipse couldn't understand how a vampire could care for a vampire hunter. She was starting to care for him, but how could a vampire fall in love with a hunter?

"Yes, to both," he replied and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't know how much he cared. Gaara wanted to have her forever. Never had he ever felt this way towards a woman and he would do anything to keep this feeling. It was easy to lose her, though. If her uncle found out that he was a vampire, than he would order her to kill him. Would she actually obey him? Phoenix would torture her if she didn't kill a vampire as he asked. Their lips parted and they went back to breakfast.

The sun was shining brightly outside, but it was very cold outside. It was starting to snow. What a beautiful sight it was to see the white substance sticking to the buildings and ground. Eclipse wore a black heavy coat, a dark blue t-shirt under the coat, light blue skinny jeans, and tan winter boots. She was walking towards a coffee shop a few blocks away from her apartment. Halfway to the coffee shop, Gaara met up with her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "It's getting cold already, huh?" Eclipse asked, leaning into his body.

"Yes."

"It's awful. It shouldn't be getting cold yet," she shivered slightly and this made Gaara pull her tighter against him. As soon as they entered the coffee shop, they were greeted with a wall of warm air and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Eclipse walked right up to the counter and ordered a regular coffee with cream and no sugar; Gaara ordered also ordered a regular coffee, but he didn't ask for cream. They didn't stay in the shop; they left and walked down the street slowly. "I love their coffee."

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked her as he took a sip of the coffee.

"I want to get to know you. It seems I don't know much about you at all," she had her arm linked with his. He looked down at her.

"Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you."

~*~

She had not returned and it had been a whole day. Where the hell could she be? Of course, her death was possible. After all, she was chasing the deadliest vampire there was. It was known that he was a cold, heartless vampire who cared for no one. What he wanted was to destroy the organization and kill all hunters along with it. Whatever he was planning had to be stopped before it was too late. He must be killed before his plan was put in motion.

~*~

"So your siblings hate you because you bit them?" Eclipse asked with a thoughtful expression. Gaara nodded at her question. He had told her as much as she had wanted to know. What didn't he tell her? He didn't tell her about his plan to destroy the organization she was a part of. How could he tell her that? She looked at him, observing his expression. As was hers, it was thoughtful, but it was also troubled and held some fear. Her hand rested on his cheek, bringing his attention back to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Gaara, you should know by now that I know when you're lying. So tell me," she watched as he contemplated how to begin. They sat on a bench in the park not far from Eclipse's apartment. For minutes, he was silent and remained silent. "Gaara."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"This is something I can't tell you. As much as I want to, I . . . can't," he lowered his head. He couldn't risk looking into her eyes. In this _relationship_, she had all the power. All she had to say was, she was walking away and he would give her what she wanted. He heard her stand and his head snapped up. She was walking away, but he did nothing to stop her.

"I'm done," she said in a flat tone and continued to leave. Pain shot through him, but he still did nothing to stop her. When he almost couldn't see her, he jumped up and ran over to her. She knew he was behind her and held her hand up, a motion to keep him from speaking. "I'm serious, Gaara. You want me, yet there are things you _can't_ seem to tell me. It shouldn't be that way. Goodbye."

"I want to destroy the organization," as soon as the words came out of his mouth, she froze. She spun around.

"You want to _what_!?"

"I want to destroy the organization," his words seemed to anger her and he looked at her warily.

"Are you fucking crazy!? You want to destroy the organization!?"

"Eclipse-"

"I should have expected this from . . . from . . . _something_ like _you_! I should have known that you would use me to get to the organization! But I _will not_ help you!"

"I'm not using you. I don't expect you to help you; I never would. That's not why I want you."

"Screw you!" she pulled a small gun from her pocket. She would have pointed it at him, but Gaara pulled her against his chest so her back was against him.

"You promised. You promised you wouldn't shoot me again," the gun was dropped. "I want to destroy the organization; I never said I could or would." His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I . . . I . . ." he spun her around and pressed his lips against hers. It surprised him when she returned his kiss. When they parted, her eyes remained closed. "I don't want to walk away from you."

"Then don't."

"I hate what you do to me. But at the same time I love it," she let him pull her even closer and rest his chin on the top of her head. It was so strange; it was wrong - as it was said many times before - for her to be with a vampire, but she didn't care. The organization had always ruled her life, so it was nice to be free and the fact that she was breaking the rules made it that much more exciting. "Why do you want to destroy the organization?"

"They hunt us - all of us - even if we try our best to be human; to be good. I don't want to be a vampire. I don't want to be a monster, but this is something I can't control. Do I really deserve to be killed because I was turned into a vampire? The organization turned me and they hunt me. It's . . . it's not fair," he said lowering his head so his chin was resting against her shoulder. Eclipse ran her hands across his back as one of his ran through her blond hair. She had to admit - to herself - that she was falling for this red headed vampire.

"You're right. It's not," Eclipse pulled away slightly and brought her hands to rest on the sides of his neck. "You don't deserve this; to be hunted when all you're trying to do is live a normal life. I used to look at vampires with disgust, but being with you . . . it makes me realize . . . you're just as human as me." Once again, she called him human and it made him feel cared for.

"Human . . ." it came out in a whisper in a faraway tone. He looked down at her with soft eyes. For once, his heart didn't hurt; with her in his arms, he felt high and content. He was falling for this lovely vampire hunter. A smile appeared on her face as she pulled away from him completely, but she took his hand and pulled him towards the exit of the park.

"Let's go ice skating!" she sang playfully.

Eclipse was hoping that he wasn't a good ice skater, but she was shocked when he stepped onto the ice, he easily kept up with her. She went around the rink quickly and he still kept up with her. A few times, he went in front of her and skated backwards. Eclipse couldn't do that. She watched in awe as he easily traveled around the rink without falling once. A few girls tried to gain his attention, but none of them could take his attention away from Eclipse, who earned glares from these girls.

About an hour or so after ice skating, they left the ice rink and Eclipse gave Gaara a look of fake anger. "I hate that you're so damn perfect. I can't even skate backwards and you do it easily, like you're walking," she pouted and leaned against his side. His arm was around her waist.

"You're perfect too," he said with a tone of admiration. Eclipse smiled and sighed. "Eclipse? I don't know whether or not I should say this now or not, but I'm going to anyway."

"Say what?"

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween Special

**~Cold Kiss~  
Chapter Nine  
Halloween Special**

**

* * *

Thank you to Lanny9000990009 and Snowy-ninja, for reviewing. I'm posting this a day early because I have plans tomorrow with family and I won't be able to go on my computer. This chapter is a lemon so if you dislike lemons, don't read. I haven't added anything significant in this chapter so if you skipped it, you wouldn't be missing anything except the detailed scene of sex. For those of you who do read it, this is my first lemon. I'm sorry if it's bad. Advice would be appreciated if you have any.**

* * *

It was Halloween and Eclipse was walking towards _Suna Kaisho_ wearing a long brown coat. Like other days in October, it was cold, almost unbearably cold. There was a long line of people waiting to enter the club, but she didn't have to go to the end of the line. As soon as she walked up to the door, the doorman stepped aside and let her into the club. She had thought that he would ask to see whether or not she had a costume on. Thankfully, he had not and she was able to enter the club without revealing her costume to everyone. The music played loudly as the clubbers danced in their costumes. A few guys tried to get her dance with them, but she completely ignored them and walked up to the one she _was_ interested in. By the time she had approached him, her coat had opened slightly and her costume was somewhat visible.

Gaara had been sitting at the bar sipping a simple glass of wine when she came up to him. Her blond hair was draped across her shoulders. Looking at her figure, he saw she wore a long brown coat that covered a gray garment. He watched as she ran her hands over his clothed chest and leaned in to kiss him. Aiden couldn't believe what he was seeing. His boss - the very cold and distant man - was kissing a very beautiful woman and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. During the many years he had worked with Gaara, he never expected to see the man find someone he would show affection to in front of others. The other girls he had brought to his private room had been pulled off of the dance floor and to the private room. Sex had never been his interest; it was the blood.

Grabbing his hand, Eclipse pulled Gaara towards the private room. There was no resistance; he followed willingly. Almost _too_ willingly. Being the owner of the club, Gaara didn't have to wear a costume, so he wore his usual black tux. As soon as they were in the room alone, he couldn't help but rip the coat off of her. This revealed a light gray straightjacket dress that went just below her hips. A single white zipper went from her collar to the bottom of the dress. Five buckles were placed over the zipper. She wore knee high black laced boots with buckles on the sides; the heels were at least three inches. Looking at her, he just wanted to rip the dress off of her. She didn't give him a chance to touch her. Instead, she pushed him onto one of the couches and straddled him. From the look on his face, she could see that he was holding himself back. She wondered if he was losing his self control. If he was, she knew that it wouldn't take much to cause his control to break completely. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she leaned closer to him and brought her lips just above his ear. "You're holding back," she breathed into his ear.

"I . . . I don't want to hurt you," he groaned as she began to nibble his ear. His hands had yet to leave his side, so Eclipse grabbed them with hers and guided them to her hips. Before, he had wanted her so much - he still did - but now he was so afraid of hurting her. One moment of lost control could be fatal for her. Having her right there, perfectly willing to give herself to him was _so_ tempting. Unable to keep himself from doing so, Gaara leaned up to press his lips against hers. Eclipse could sense how unsure he was. Pulling away from him completely, she stood. "Eclipse . . ."

"It's fine," she reached for her coat, but Gaara pulled her back to him. She would have spoken if it weren't for his lips silencing her. The uncertainty was gone and he was now kissing her fiercely, seeming to be sure of himself. He began to unbuckle the buckles on her costume and let his hands travel to her boots. Eclipse parted from his lips and went to remove her boots. As soon as they were off, she pushed against him and set herself in a straddling position. She didn't let him unzip her costume. No, she had to remove his shirt first. She had to run her hands across his chest to feel how his muscles jumped at her touch. "Gaara . . ." Her voice was lost as he once again kissed her. His hands went to unzip the zipper and she let him this time.

"God," he groaned when unzipping the costume revealed a sheer white bra and thong. Eclipse threw the dress across the room. Looking down at his pale face, she saw lust and something she really didn't expect. Love. Of course, he had told her that he loved her, but she really didn't believe it. Unable to say it herself, their date had ended and they went their separate ways. Just looking at the love in his eyes made her heart swell; it was a good feeling, a great feeling. Wanting to see the effect, she ground her hips against his; hard. She felt him grow beneath her. Pleasure shot up both of their spines and their entire bodies tingled. Gaara couldn't believe how much pleasure she gave him in one grinding motion.

"Why don't you let me take all the pain away?" she ran her fingers through his hair and watched as his eyes closed in content. He wanted her to take the pain away; he wanted to stop hurting. Love; he wanted her to love him, to be with him forever. When she let her hands travel downwards again, he opened his eyes to watch as she stood and unbuttoned his pants. It was obvious what she wanted; his pants off and they soon joined her dress. All he had on now was his black boxers - having abandoned his shoes, and socks, when he removed his pants.

Gaara couldn't let her dominate the sex. He stood, picked her up, and placed her on his desk, keeping her hips against his. Their lips met and a battle between their tongues began. Eclipse wasn't about to let him take control and Gaara was fixed on gaining control. But, _damn_! She held so much power; all she had to do was move her hips against his and he was reduced to her play thing. It took all he had to keep himself from losing this dominance. His lips trailed down her jaw to her neck, sucking and nipping all the way. Soft, barely audible moans left Eclipse's mouth as he found the spot on her neck that made her quiver in pleasure. Running his hands up her back to her bra clasp, he listened as her breathing quickened. He removed the bra and brought his lips lower; to her collarbone, to her chest, on her breasts, and around what seemed to be aching for his touch. Eclipse moaned, thrusting her hips forward in an attempt to stop his teasing.

He relented, placing his mouth over one of her nipples and licking softly, while his hand played with the other. A somewhat relieved groan left Eclipse's lips as he turned her on even more with his teeth slightly nipping the sensitive nipple. Small shivers ran up and down her spine and she couldn't believe how aroused she was. She was burning and ached for him in her nether regions. Gaara ached for her too. His arousal could easily be seen through his boxers. Slowly, he lowered his hands. His goal was to remove her thong, which kept him from what he ached for the most. While he went to remove the sheer white garment, she went to remove his boxers.

They were both naked, wanting to feel each other, be with each other. It was something new to both of them. Being a part of the organization, Eclipse never had a chance at a relationship - a real relationship. And being a vampire, Gaara couldn't connect with anybody, couldn't love or be loved. Until now. This was a real relationship for Eclipse and Gaara finally found someone to love and though she may not say it, she loved him too. The way he treated her - like she was everything - and was willing to give her whatever she wanted, was endearing. Their hands explored the other's body even further, causing many moans and groans. Eclipse nipped at Gaara's nipples and kissed down his stomach. He wasn't interested in oral, though; he wanted to claim her. However, he would happily perform oral, if that was what she wanted. But at the moment, she didn't seem to be interested in oral either.

Eclipse lay on his desk - everything had been pushed off by Gaara - with her legs being spread by him. His hands rest on her hips, pulling her towards the edge of the desk and within his reach. Her breathing was slightly labored as Gaara began to position himself. No one would be interrupting them; they would get to finish what they started. At first, he teased, brushing the tip of his erection against her wet folds and pressing against her clit. After two or three times of these teasing actions, Eclipse realized what he wanted. He wanted her to beg. She gave him a defiant look, refusing to beg. She wouldn't give him that much control. Still, he wouldn't give her what she wanted without getting what he wanted in return. He brushed his length against her folds again and made like he was going to enter her. She arched her back when he retreated from her entrance. A tortured moan left her lips and she forsook her pride. "Please, Gaara," she groaned out. "Please. I want you. I _need_ you. _Please_."

Satisfied, Gaara began to slowly slip inside her, watching the relief take over her expression. He didn't move for a moment, patiently waiting for her to adjust to him. She was a virgin - her hymen broken by a tampon - and she wasn't used to having something as thick as his girth inside of her. It didn't take her long to adjust; in just moments she thrust her hips upwards, wanting him to move. He had to be careful not to hurt her, so he went slowly. Moans, soft at first, came from Eclipse, but as he moved a bit faster, they became louder. Pleasure built up within her stomach and it felt as though she might go crazy if the release didn't happen. She didn't mind that he was in control. He was giving her more pleasure than she could ever imagine.

Gaara felt the pleasure build up within himself too. His hands rested on her hips, keeping her at the edge. The feel of her muscles around him, pulling him back inside when he almost pulled out. And the feel of her moving her hips to meet his thrusts. So addicting and pleasuring. Trying to heighten Eclipse's pleasure, he angled her hips and began hitting a whole new set of nerves. Eclipse gasped and let her nails dig into the flesh of his back. A grunt escaped his lips when he smelled the blood dripping from the wounds. He increased his speed slightly and lowered his mouth to her neck. Both could feel the climax of the pleasuring coming closer and their breathing became heavier.

Over and over, he hit that sweet within her and it made her moan loudly and dig her nails deeper into his back. Groaning loudly, Gaara sunk his teeth into Eclipse's neck as her muscles clenched around his throbbing arousal. After a few more thrusts, he came inside her with a loud feral growl. Blood dripped from the scratch marks on Gaara's back and the bite wound on Eclipse's neck. He licked the wound, letting his poison heal the wound, while his wounds healed just by drinking the blood. Slowly, he pulled out of her. He lifted her from the desk and brought her to one of the couches. He lay down on the couch and pulled her body on top of him. If he would be spending holidays with her, he wouldn't mind holidays anymore.


End file.
